Disappeared
by Super-Blob08
Summary: Mikan is in America with new friends and a new found alice,but is a famous person there as well.But will her friends from Gakuen Alice find her,or even figure out whenever she is alive after being gone for two years? MxN! Plz read and review!
1. Where's Mikan?

Jackie: Gomenensai that I took so long to type up my first fanfic.

Natsume: Moron, there is even some people signed up on fanfiction later than you and yet written a story earlier than you.

Jackie: Shut up.

Mikan: Don't be rude to Jackie, Natsume!

Natsume: Whatever Polka- dots.

Mikan: Hentai!

Hikaru, Annika, Alyssa, Chris: Hi Jackie!

Jackie: What the?! Aren't you guys supposed in my other stories?!

Hikaru, Annika, Alyssa, Chris: Yes, but you're taking too long to type up the stories. It's been about _**6 MONTHS**_ since you signed up on fanfiction.

Jackie: But it in the editing process. Wait. * Thinks* I got an idea!

All except Natsume: What is it?

Jackie: You'll find out, but first say my disclaimer.

All except Natsume: Hai!

Natsume: Idiots.

Everyone: Hey!

Disclaimer: Jackie does not Gakuen Alice.

________________________________________________________________________

Disappeared Chapter 1

Mikan our favorite brunette, woke up in her single – star room and looked her clock.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm going to be late for class!" screamed Mikan while rushing to ready for school.

When she was finally ready she rushed out of her room and ran in the hallways to reach her classroom on time. Because if she was late again it would be the 20,000th time she was late to class.

'I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it! I'm made it! ` thought Mikan as she was running into the classroom.

"Oh hiyo minna-san!" yelled Mikan

"Oh hiyo Mikan-chan/ Sakura-chan." Answered the class except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Hotaru!" yelled Mikan running to Hotaru to hug her.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Ow! Why won't you let me hug you, Hotaru?!" said Mikan as she was rubbing her head and crying.

"Because I don't want your idiotic germs baka." Answered Hotaru as she was working on her invention.

"Meanie!" yelled Mikan as she puffed out her cheeks and went to her seat when she suddenly tripped causing Natsume to see her underwear.

"So today is strawberries, Ichigo-chara?" said Natsume, smirking, surrounding by his fangirls.

"Y-you Hentai!" yelled Mikan

"Hn."

"Why yo-"said Mikan when she was interrupted by Narumi twirled into class.

"Oh hiyo minna-san!" yelled Narumi with little responses from his class.

"Well, anyways today we will be lear-"said Narumi when he was suddenly interrupted by a teacher running into the classroom.

"AAO is attacking!" yelled the teacher before leaving to warn other classrooms. Everyone then ran outside to fight AAO. But Mikan couldn't stand seeing people getting hurt and she can't do a thing because she doesn't know how to use her alice well. So, she just lost control. She nullified everyone's alice then she suddenly disappeared right in front of everyone. Then everyone in Gakuen Alice noticed AAO had disappeared and chaos occurred.

"What just happen?!"

"Do you think that girl got kidnapped by AAO?!"

"Poor Mikan-chan!"

"Students please go back to your dorms and please attend class tomorrow." Said the teachers trying to calm the students down.

The class hoped to see Mikan the next day coming into class with that stupid smile on her face.

The Next Day

Everyone in the class was in class waiting hoping to see Mikan's stupid happy face, rushing into the classroom saying that she made it to class or something like that. Narumi came in the classroom with a sad face.

'That isn't a good sign.' Thought everyone, hoping Narumi is sad because someone actually called him gay.

"Class the school tried looking for Mi-chan, but its like she disappeared into thin air. The school just couldn't find her." Said Narumi sadly.

Then everyone in the class just fell apart and started crying their eyes out. Even Hotaru, the ice queen, had started shedding tears. Everyone was crying, but Natsume was the only one who wasn't crying their heart out. Instead he went outside of the classroom and went to his favorite sakura tree. Natsume then remembered the good times he had ever since Mikan came. Then he punched the tree hard and had a few tears streaming down his face.

'Why did she leave me? Why did she leave me in the darkness?' asked Natsume, while he was sitting on a branch and looking at the cloud-less sky.

In America?!Mikan opened her eyes slowly finding herself in person's room or to be more specific, a girl's room.

"Where am I?" asked Mikan, holding her head, having a slight headache. When a girl about Mikan's age came into the room going over to Mikan, looking worried.

"**Are you okay?** " asked the girl still feeling worried, while Mikan didn't understand what the girl said.

(A\N: **Bold: Means English Words.** Bold: Means Japanese Words. When something changed I'll let you know)

"What?" asked Mikan not understanding what the girl said.

'**I think this girl is from Japan, I'll get Alyssa**.' Thought the girl getting up leaving the room.

'Where the heck am I?!' screamed Mikan in her mind, as she got off the bed and looked at her surroundings when the girl came into the room again, but with another girl.

The second girl went up to her and said, "Hi, my name is Alyssa and that girl over there," pointing at the first girl, "is named Annika, and your name is?"

"My name is Sakura Mikan." Answered Mikan, feeling glad there's finally a person who is able to speak Japanese.

"Where am I, Alyssa-chan?" asked Mikan.

"You're in America." Answered Alyssa

"Eh?! I am?!"

"Yes."

Mikan then just stood there thinking why the heck she was in America, when Annika walked over to Alyssa.

"**Alyssa, we have to go the photo shoot Hikaru and Chris can't cover for us forever.**" Said Annika.

"**Fine, wait.**" Said Alyssa looking at the dumb-founded Mikan before sighing.

"Hey Mikan-chan can you wait for Annika and me?" asked Alyssa

"Why?" asked Mikan

"We're going to a photo shoot because we're models and we're actresses."

"What?! You're going to a photo shoot?! Can I come?"

"…no."

"Please!"

"…no."

"Please!" begged Mikan giving Alyssa puppy eyes.

'**Dang it! For some reason I just give in to puppy eyes!**'thought Alyssa.

"…Fine." Said Alyssa.

"Yay!" yelled Mikan, jumping around the room causing Annika and Alyssa sweatdrop.

Then Alyssa, Annika, and Mikan went to the photo shoot, and when they got there they saw the director dragging two boys, looking pissed off.

'**Uh oh.**' Alyssa and Annika both thought.

Then the director came up to them and said, "**Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you! And find some others to cover you guys instead these idiots next time!**"

"**Sorry, it won't happen again.**" Alyssa, Annika, and the two boys.

"**Whatever. Just be ready in ten minutes.**" Said the director dropping the two boys on the ground and was about to leave when she noticed Mikan. Then the director came up to Mikan and observed Mikan's looks, which made the girls very nervous especially Mikan.

"**She is perfect! She'll be a model/actress like you guys!**" yelled the director.

"**Why?**" everyone but Mikan asked.

"**Because she is model/actress material! So, she'll be traveling around the world with you guys!**" answered the director.

"**But she doesn't speak English.**" Said Alyssa and Annika, while the director thought and gotten a idea.

"**Alyssa will teach her English and she'll teach you whatever language she speaks. Anyways what is that girl's name?**" said the director, as the group except Mikan nodded in agreement.

"**Her name is Mikan Sakura, director.**" Said Alyssa.

"**Okay so you, Annika, Mikan, Hikaru, and Chris have to get ready for the photo shoot in ten minutes. Bye.**" Said the director before leaving the group alone.

"Mikan you're a model/actress now." Said Alyssa

"What?! How?!" screamed Mikan making everyone in a ten-mile radius cover their ears.

Then Alyssa explained everything that happened then the group departed to get dressed up for the photo shoot. When they were ready, they went to the photo shoot. How Mikan, Alyssa, and Annika were dressed was that they were wearing cute clothes that wasn't revealing at all, but the girls still looked cute in it when others can't pull the look off.

- Time Skip-

Alyssa, Annika, Mikan, Hikaru, and Chris went to Alyssa's and Annika's house for that the photo shoot was a success.

"See those idiots," said Alyssa pointing to the two boys while Mikan nodding, "their names are Hikaru and Chris their our friends."

"Oh!" Mikan said, listening to every word Alyssa was saying.

"**Alyssa what did you say, because I have a feeling you insulted us.**" Said Hikaru and Chris glaring at Alyssa, who was unfazed by the glares.

"**I called you idiots.**" Alyssa said bluntly.

"**Why did you called us idiots?!**" asked Hikaru and Chris in anger.

"**Because you are one.**" Alyssa said, smirking at the two very angry boys. Man, she just loves annoying the heck out of others.

"**Idiots.**"

Everyone turned to whoever said that, it was . . . Mikan!

"**Idiots.**" Mikan said again, this time pointing at Hikaru and Chris.

"**See, Mikan even thinks that your both idiots.**" Alyssa said, again smirking at the two angry boys.

Then Alyssa hugged Mikan and said, "Mikan you just said your first American word!"

"Alyssa what does '**Idiot**' mean?" asked Mikan.

"It means baka." Answered Alyssa.

"Oh!" said Mikan.

"**Stop teaching her weird things!**" Chris and Hikaru yelled at Alyssa.

During this, Annika was watching this whole thing in amusement.

Then after a while, they all became good friends and looked forward to see each other next time, which was very often. Then Mikan started learning English and was able to understand and speak English very well, and the group was able to learn Japanese and understand and speak Japanese very well.

Three months later

After Mikan came in, the group became very famous and everyone was enjoying her presence.

Alyssa, Annika, and Mikan were walking from shopping in disguise of course.

(A/N: I might describe the disguises in the later chapters, anyways the reason their in disguise is because fans would be chasing them all over the place.)

'I miss Gakuen Alice, and my friends there especially Hotaru. I hope I can go back soon. Bu-' Mikan thoughts were interrupted when she heard gasps then she looked up, and her eyes widen when she saw what was currently in front of them.

It was …

Natsume!

No, I'm kidding it was actually Reo.

"Reo!" yelled Mikan in surprise.

"Awwww. You still remember me." Said Reo

"Why are you here, and how did you find me?" Asked Mikan while Alyssa and Annika was very confused with what is currently going on.

"To make you join us and because one of the headquarters around here saw you on a magazine and thought that we should make a welcome back greeting for you." Answered Reo.

"Like heck I'm going to join!" Mikan yelled in anger.

"Then we'll make you join by force." Said Reo, signaling his goons to come after Mikan.

When Mikan was getting ready to fight, Alyssa and Annika suddenly stepped right in front of her.

"If you want her, you have to come through us first!" Alyssa and Annika both said.

'Oh no! Their going to get hurt since they don't have a alice!' thought Mikan feeling worried .

"Suit yourselves." Said Reo when his goons came to them to attack them.

Mikan was surprised when she saw Alyssa formed ice out of no where and aim it at AAO's goons and Annika created a _**nullification**_ barrier. And Mikan didn't know she was copying everyone's alice except for Annika's alice because she already has that alice of course.

Then Reo called back AAO's goons and said, "Don't worry we might see you in Japan. Bye!" then Reo and the goons disappeared.

"What the heck just happen?!" yelled Alyssa and Annika

"Well, why the heck do you two have a alice?!" yelled Mikan, claming down.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain what happened if you explain about your alice. Deal?" said Mikan.

"Deal." Said Alyssa and Annika, claming down as well.

Then Mikan explained to them about Gakuen Alice, AAO, her alice, and what was AAO.

"So explain to me why you guys have an alice." Said Mikan

"Okay Annika and I discovered we that have alices about one year ago, so we trained each other by using each others' alice to get more stronger." Answered Alyssa.

"How?" asked Mikan

"We trained by fighting each other, since Alyssa has the ice alice and I have nullification alice. She would throw ice shards at me or freeze me so I wouldn't move, while I try to nullify it." Said Annika.

"Can you teach me how to nullify alices as well?" asked Mikan.

"Sure, we do training mostly during our free time so we can be ready just in case. We start your training tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Now lets go home and rest, I'm tired." Said Alyssa.

"Hai!" Mikan and Annika both said.

Then they went home, got ready for bed, and went to bed.

'I wonder what their training is like and how different it is from Gakuen Alice?' thought Mikan before drifting to sleep.

(A/N: Okay why they are speaking Japanese in public is because that way, their fans which are almost the whole world, and wouldn't figure out it's them in disguise. So they speak English at home which is hidden from crazy fans and reporters.)

The Next Day

"**Mikan, wake up! Time for alice training!**" yelled Annika, shaking Mikan.

"**Five more minutes.**" Said Mikan, drifting back to sleep.

"**But you already said that five minutes ago!**" yelled Annika, becoming frustrated at Mikan for being such a lazy butt.

"**Alyssa, come here! Mikan won't wake up, she just goes back to sleep!**" Annika yelled, when Alyssa came into the room.

"**She is doing it again, isn't she?**" Alyssa asked, as Annika nodded then Alyssa sighed.

Alyssa then walked to Mikan's side of the bed, then Alyssa pushed Mikan off the bed.

"**Ow! Alyssa why did you do that?!**" Mikan yelled in anger, getting up after being pushed off the warm bed and onto cold floor.

"**Because you wouldn't get up.**" Alyssa said, while Mikan was puffing her cheeks out.

"**Fine.**" Mikan said.

Then Mikan got ready for training, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast when Alyssa and Annika came downstairs as well.

"**Mikan meet us outside of the house after you're finished eating.**" Said Annika, when Alyssa went outside.

"**Do I have to put on my disguise?**" Mikan whined.

"**Yes, or do you want the crazed fans to come after you as a bonus?**" asked Annika, used to Mikan's whining and Mikan being such an idiot.

"**I'll wear my disguise.**" Answered Mikan as Annika went outside as well.

Then when Mikan finished eating, she went upstairs to put on her disguise and then went outside to start the training.

"What do I do?" asked Mikan

"Run." Said Annika.

"That all?"

"No. You have to run all the way to Chris's and Hikaru's house, then all the way back to our house." Said Alyssa.

"But that's ten miles away!"

"Then you better get started, because we have a lot of things to do for your training." Annika and Alyssa said.

"How about you guys?"

"Don't worry we'll catch up with you."

"Okay." Mikan said as she started running.

Five Miles Later

'Hm. I wonder why Alyssa and Annika still hasn't caught up with me?' Mikan thought when a car was right by her and the window rolled down, showing Annika and Alyssa in disguise.

"Hey! I thought you were going to run with me!" Mikan yelled, while running with the car.

"We said we would _catch up_ with you. We never said we would _run_ with you. See you after another five miles." Annika and Alyssa said as they left Mikan.

"Come back here!" Mikan yelled, running even faster to catch up to them.

__________________________________________________________

Jackie: So, what you think of the first chapter of my first fanfic?

Natsume: It was terrible.

Jackie: I didn't ask for your opinion, anyways be careful remember I control the plot. Anyways, Hikaru, Annika, Chris, and Alyssa what do you think?

Hikaru, Annika, Chris, Alyssa: Well, we are glad that you finally typed up your first fanfic!

Hikaru: Why wasn't Chris and I weren't included in this chapter that much, Jackie.

Jackie: Because it wouldn't fit with the plot, idiot.

Hikaru: What you call me?!

Jackie: An idiot.

Hikaru: Why?!

Everyone except for Hikaru: Because you are one aren't you?

Hikaru: Am not!

Jackie: Then what is 2 times 8?

Everyone except Hikaru and Jackie in thoughts: What kind of question is that?! That is so freaking easy! The answer is of course 16!

Hikaru: . . . I don't know. Don't ask me a difficult question!

Everyone except Hikaru and Jackie: * Falls anime style*

Jackie: The answer was 16.

Hikaru: Whatever! I'm leaving! Bye! * Leaves *

Jackie: Anyways please review! See you in the next chapter!

Annika and Chris: Bye! Please review! * Waves to readers *

Alyssa and Natsume: . . .


	2. A Day of Annika's And Alyssa's Training

Jackie: Hi!

Mikan: Hi!

Jackie: Mikan where have you been?!

Mikan: Well, I needed to pay Hotaru my debt to her and I don't that much money, so . . .

Jackie: So in order to pay her back, you have to be her slave for the day. Right?

Mikan: Yep! Now I'm okay for now!

Jackie: Yeah, until you are charged by Hotaru with tons of things and you would have to pay it off again.

Mikan: * Laughs nervously, while rubbing back of the head * Yeah.

Hikaru:*Pops up* I'm here!

Jackie: Get out of here baka!

Hikaru: Make me!

Jackie: Fine I will! * Writes down Hikaru suddenly being dragged by Alyssa who came in at the moment *

Alyssa: Come on baka, the other idiots are waiting for the usual meeting between the cast when we are not in the chat. * Still is dragging Hikaru to meet the rest of the cast *

Hikaru: No! It is so hard and so boring! * Is dragged by Alyssa before disappearing into the dark door *

Mikan: Since when was there a door Jackie?

Jackie: I don't know. Well anyways, here's the second chapter! Mikan please say the disclaimer!

Mikan: Hai!

Disclaimer: Jackie doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_____________________________________________________________

Recap: Five Miles Later

'Hm. I wonder why Alyssa and Annika still hasn't caught up to me?' Mikan thought when a car was right by her and the window rolled down, showing Alyssa and Annika in disguise.

"Hey! I thought you were going to run with me!" yelled Mikan while running with the car.

"We said we would catch up with you. We never said we would run with you. See you after another five miles." Annika and Alyssa said as they left Mikan.

"Come back here!" Mikan yelled, running even faster to catch up with them.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 2

Another Five Miles Later

After Mikan finally got back to the house and finished the ten mile run, she saw Alyssa and Annika sitting and drinking tea.

"**Why did you leave there?! You made me run even more to just **_**try**_** to catch up with you in the car!**" Mikan yelled in anger.

"**That's the point. We did that to make you be able to run faster, duh idiot.**" said Alyssa.

"**Oh … wait hey!**" yelled Mikan, starting to hurt everyone's ears.

"**Mikan, use your inside voice.**" ordered Annika.

"**Sorry.**" Mikan said.

"**Well, there is one more thing to do for your training for today.**" said Alyssa in a _very _evil, creepy voice.

'Okay, Alyssa is acting really weird again.' thought Mikan

"**Well, tomorrow we all don't have to do training because we're going to hang out with Hikaru and Chris.**" said Annika

"**Okay.**" said Mikan

"**Well, we should finish your training for the day right now.**" said Annika, as she got up with Mikan and Alyssa following her outside to their backyard.

Once they got outside, Annika took out a chair to sit on while Mikan and Alyssa got into the fighting position.

"**Mikan you have to nullify Alyssa's alice as much as you can, okay?**" asked Annika

"**Okay Annika.**" answered Mikan.

"**Okay then, 1 … 2 … 3 … Go!**" yelled Annika, as Mikan got ready for Alyssa to attack her.

Then Alyssa formed ice and threw it at Mikan, and Mikan was able to nullify Alyssa's alice.

"**Wow! I actually was able to nullify it!**" Mikan said, very happily.

"**Still you aren't done with your training though.**" said Alyssa.

"**Huh?**"

"**Yep. Now you have to try to protect someone from a distance.**" said Annika.

"**Isn't that difficult Annika?**"

"**Not unless you really want to protect the person, but you have to focus on the person in order to protect them from a far distance.**"

"**I'll try.**"

Then Mikan walked a far enough distance from Annika and Alyssa, then Alyssa threw ice at Annika.

'Okay, focus on the person.' Thought Mikan and was able to nullify the ice from hitting Annika.

"**Yay! I did it!**" yelled Mikan, jumping around the place.

"**Okay so let's see if you can control it well now.**" said Alyssa.

"**Okay!**"

Then everyone took their places for the second time, Alyssa threw ice, and Mikan wasn't able to nullify the ice. Luckily, Annika nullified the ice before it could hit her. They tried it again and again. Then on the 10th time Mikan got so frustrated, a barrier of fire suddenly appeared and protected Annika from the ice Alyssa threw. Mikan was so surprised, it disappeared right after the ice melted.

"**Did you do that Mikan?**" asked Annika, sounding surprised.

"**I don't know.**" Mikan said, sounding unsure.

"**Maybe she has more than one alice other than nullification.**" answered Alyssa.

"**I don't know. Maybe I should call my friend Emily over, she can tell how many alices or how the person got it.**" Said Annika

"**Okay, then called her while we cook dinner.**" ordered Alyssa.

"**Sure.**" Said Annika as she left to call Emily.

Then Mikan and Alyssa went into the house to cook dinner for the three of them. After a while, Annika finally came back after talking to her friend.

"**What did your friend say, Annika?**" asked Alyssa

"**Well, Emily isn't coming over until she is done with her exams.**" answered Annika.

"**Oh okay.**" said Alyssa.

"**Well, dinner is ready!**" said Mikan taking the food to the table, with Annika and Alyssa following her.

Then they ate dinner, then went to their own rooms to get some rest for tomorrow. Mikan turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

'I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow.' Mikan thought as she was drifting to sleep.

The Next Day

"**Mikan! Wake up already!**" screamed Annika at Mikan who is still sleeping.

"**Can I just have five more minutes?**" asked Mikan, falling back to sleep.

"**That's it!**" yelled Annika as she left the room.

After five minutes later Annika came back into the bedroom, carrying a bucketful of cold water and put it on the floor.

"**Mikan, please wake up right now.**" Annika said calmly and somewhat evil, too bad Mikan didin't notice this.

"**Five more minutes please.**" said Mikan, as she was drifting to sleep again.

Annika sighed and picked up the bucket and poured the cold water on Mikan, which totally woke up Mikan.

"**Ahhhh! Cold water! Why did you do that Annika?!**" Mikan yelled angrily.

"**Because you kept going back to sleep.**" answered Annika.

"**You are such a meanie Annika!**" yelled Mikan in anger.

"**I know but you still got up, so get ready we are going to Chris's and Hikaru's house today remember idiot.**" said Annika as she left Mikan's bedroom.

'Oh yeah! I forgot that we're going to see Chris and Hikaru today.' thought Mikan as she got ready in her disguise.

Then once she was ready, she went downstairs to see Annika and Alyssa eating breakfast and joined as well.

"**So why are we going to Chris's and Hikaru's house anyways?**" asked Mikan, being curious.

"**Because we all are going to an amusement park, and it's also your first time.**" said Alyssa.

"**What is an amusement park?**" asked Mikan.

"**You'll see.**" said Annika.

Once they had finished eating, they went into the car. (A/N: Oh yeah they all are ten, and is too young to drive, so they have a chafer to drive them around. They also are wearing their disguises as well.)

______________________________________________________________________

Natsume: This is such terrible story.

Jackie: Just shut up.

Mikan: Natsume be nicer to Jackie!

Natsume: Do you think I'll take orders from a girl who still wears teddy bear patterned underwear?

Mikan: Hentai! *Starts chasing Natsume around the room, with a big toy hammer.*

Hikaru:*Pops up* I'm back again!

Alyssa:*Pops up* Hi guys.

Jackie: Hi Alyssa, hey where is everyone else?

Alyssa: They're in the conference room, talking about why some people in the story are such idiots.

Jackie: You know I wonder that sometimes as well. Anyways when you mean the conference room, you mean that door over there. *Pointing to the door*

Alyssa: Yep.

Mikan: * Stops running from being too tired, as well as Natsume.*

Alyssa: Seems like you need more training Mikan, since you got tired too easily.

Mikan: Nooooo!

Hikaru: Hey are you guys ignoring me?

Everyone: Maybe. No.

Natsume: Yes.

Hikaru: Who said I was talking to you?

Natsume: Well, you were asking everyone weren't you?

Hikaru: Yes.

Natsume: And I just plainly answered your question.

Hikaru: Whatever. *Leaves the room.*

Jackie: Well I would like to thank those who had reviewed, and put me on their favorite story, favorite author, story alert, and author alert.

Reviewers:

xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx

Story Alert:

kaho14belle

shadesofgreen13

xxchibinessxx

Favorite Story

shadesofgreen13

IceGirl7

Favorite Author

Superchris

Jackie: I would also like to thank those who read my story. So please leave a review!

Mikan: Bye! Please leave a review! * Smiles and waves at the readers*

Alyssa and Natsume: … Bye.


	3. At The Amusement Park

Jackie: Hi new chapter coming your way!

Chris, Annika: *Pops up* Hi Jackie.

Jackie: Hey guys. So where is Hikaru and Alyssa?

Chris, Annika: Hikaru could be anywhere, but Alyssa is probably training Mikan.

Jackie: Oh.

Alyssa, Mikan: *Pops up* Hi.

Alyssa: Mikan go outside and run around the building ten times, and under ten minutes.

Mikan: But that is so hard!

Alyssa: Do we have to make it twenty?

Mikan: Okay! Okay! *Runs out the building*

Everyone but Alyssa: You are so mean to Mikan sometimes.

Alyssa: I know.

Everyone but Alyssa: *Sweatdrops*

Jackie: Well, let's go on with the story! Guys please do the disclaimer.

Everyone: Hai!

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice.

______________________________________________________-

Recap:

Once they had finished eating, they went into the car. (A/N: Oh yeah they all are ten, and is too young to drive, so they have a chafer to drive them around. They also are wearing their disguises as well.)

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 3

After a while Annika, Mikan, and Alyssa got to Hikaru's and Chris's house. They got out of the car and thanked the chafer, before the chafer left. Then they went up to the door and rang the doorbell, and Hikaru and Chris opened the door in their disguises. (A/N: okay well Hikaru and Chris are ten years old as well.)

"Are you ready?" asked Alyssa, sounding really bored.

"Yeah we're ready." said Chris, as Hikaru and he went to their car with their own chafer as well.

Then Alyssa, Annika, and Mikan followed them and got into the car, and then left to the amusement park.

"What is the amusement park like?" asked Mikan in the car.

"Well it is a park with all kinds of attractions, such as roller coasters." answered Chris.

"That sounds so exciting! When are we going to get there?" asked Mikan, now feeling really excited about the amusement park.

"About an hour until we get there." answered Alyssa.

"Oh okay!" said Mikan.

An Hour Later

"Are we there yet?" asked Mikan, feeling do bored.

"Yes, we are at the park now. Are you happy now?" said Alyssa, sounding really annoyed. The reason she is annoyed is because, Mikan kept asking if they were there yet every ten minutes and was about to murder someone.

"Yes! I'm very happy!" answered Mikan.

Then they got out of the park, and told the chafer when to pick them up. Once they entered the park, Mikan started jumping around.

"I can't believe it! We're at the park, and there is so many rides to ride!" yelled Mikan in excitement.

"Mikan stop jumping around the place like a moron, or you're not riding at all." Said Alyssa, walking past Mikan.

"Fine I'll stop jumping around like a – .Wait, I am not a moron!" screamed Mikan in anger again.

"Yes you are a moron." Said Annika, as Alyssa smirked at Mikan.

"You guys are so mean to me at times!" yelled Mikan.

"We know." Said Annika and Alyssa, as Mikan seemed like she was about to explode, but she suddenly smiled really brightly.

"Well, are we going to argue all day or are we going to have fun? Let's go!" yelled Mikan running to a ride that had spinning teacups.

'I think she might have mood swings…' thought everyone as they sweatdropped, before following Mikan.

Then they all rode on the teacups, and had a fun time riding and wanted to ride more rides. Then once the ride was over they all exited out of the ride.

"Dang where is everyone? Maybe they ditched me." Said Mikan when she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry!" said Mikan as she got up bowing even if the person might not understand.

"Well its okay, but what ten year-old girl still wears star patterned underwear?" said a boy Mikan realized as Chris.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mikan in anger and embarrassment.

Mikan was so loud, it had reached to Japan in Gakuen Alice.

In Gakuen Alice

Everyone was in the class with Narumi who was actually wearing normal clothes ever since Mikan disappeared, talking about the lesson.

'When is Naru/ Narumi – sensei going to shut up? / 'When is this class going to end?' was the thoughts of the whole class. The class had gotten so boring ever since Mikan disappeared, and everyone can't forget Mikan.

Well everyone was doing their schoolwork, wanting to get out of there.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan's scream as it echoed in the room.

Everyone was so startled by Mikan's scream, and thought it was just their brain playing with them.

'That couldn't be Mikan, she disappeared into thin air." Everyone thought bitterly as they sighted before continuing on working their class-work.

Back To Mikan And Chris

After a while of Chris trying to clam Mikan, Mikan did clam down.

"What are were you trying to do? Make everyone in the world deaf?" asked Chris.

"Well sorry, what's a girl supposed to do when a guy saw their underwear." Answered Mikan.

"Whatever. Anyways, do you know where everyone went?" asked Chris.

"I have no clue." Answered Mikan.

"They might have ditched us." Said Chris.

"Well we shouldn't let that hold us back from enjoying the amusement park. Right?" said Mikan, smiling brightly at Chris.

"No, I think." Said Chris, as he was hiding his blush.

'Why am I blushing?' thought Chris.

"Then let's go!" said Mikan, dragging Chris.

Then Mikan and Chris went on tons of rides except for the roller coasters and some other rides. Also Chris was blushing a lot around Mikan, as he spent more time with her.

"Hey, how about we ride that roller coaster over there next." Said Chris, pointing at one of the roller coasters with screaming people.

When Mikan heard the people screaming, it had kind of scared Mikan.

"Can we ride the ferris wheel instead?" asked Mikan, sounding a little scared.

"Okay." Said Chris as they were walking to the ferris wheel, and when he heard the scared tone of Mikan.

Then they got into one of the pods of the ferris wheel, but they both were sitting in silence. This made Mikan unconformable, so she tried to make a conversation with him.

"Hey, Chris?" said Mikan.

"Yeah?" said Chris.

"Do you like being famous?"

"No I sometimes hate being famous."

"Why?"

"The reason is because when I became famous, my friends started using me for money and to be famous as well. Then I couldn't tell whenever if they were my friends or not, then I met Hikaru, Annika, and Alyssa who had the same problem."

"Well being famous gives you a chance to meet new people and make new friends. Also a real friend would treat you as a normal person if you were famous or not. So you should give everyone a chance." Said Mikan smiling a very bright smile at him.

This made Chris blush again and he hid it from Mikan, still wondering why he was blushing like this.

"Fine I'll give people a chance." Said Chris.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Mikan said as she got up to look at view of the beach.

'She is cute and pretty at times. Wait, what am I saying?!' Chris screamed in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a while the ride had ended and they got off, and walked to the food part of the part.

"Hey Mikan." Said Chris, as they were waiting in line for food.

"Yeah?" said Mikan.

"Thanks for helping my problem."

"Sure."

"Anyways what do you want to eat?"

"Um. Can I have ice cream?"

"Sure." Said Chris, as he was blushing again. (A/N: Man he blushes a lot doesn't he?)

Once they were next to order, Chris wrote the order on a piece of paper to not blow their cover. They both got ice cream and was eating it, when they saw Annika, Alyssa, and Hikaru.

"Where have you guys been?!" yelled Mikan.

"We were riding the roller coasters." Answered Annika

"All this time?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, we rode it seventeen times." Said Alyssa as Mikan and Chris were sweatdropping.

"We thought you ditched us." Said Mikan.

"I don't feel so well, I'll be right back!" said Hikaru, as he ran to the bathroom.

"Well tell us how your day went." Said Annika.

Then as the girls were talking about what they did and stuff, Chris was staring at Mikan, thinking why he was blushing and thinking Mikan was cute. Then it hit him the reason why, and his eyes widen.

'I'm in love with Mikan.' thought Chris as he had realized the reason for his blushing and thoughts, as he started blushing again.  
_________________________________________________________________

Jackie: Don't worry readers it's still a Natsume x Mikan fanfic! I'm just making a rival for Natsume.

Natsume: That's really stupid.

Jackie: … *Ignoring Natsume's insult*

Chris: This was the best chapter ever!

Alyssa: Yeah, since it mostly had you and Mikan in it.

Chris: Yep!

Alyssa: Conceited.

Chris: Am not!

Alyssa: Are too.

Chris: Am not!

Alyssa: Are too.

Chris: Am n-

Natsume: Would you just shut up!

Everyone starts arguing with each other.

Jackie: Well I would like to thank those who read my story and put me on story alert.

Story Alert:

joyce09

If I forgot anyone, please PM me!

Jackie: See you in the next chapter! Please review!

Chris: Bye! Please review!

Alyssa: See ya in the next chapter.

Natsume: …


	4. More Than One Alice?

Jackie: Hi! Another chapter coming your way! Except I might not be able to update for a week or two. *Suddenly feels sad.*

Annika: *Pops up* Hey Jackie, why are you down?

Jackie: I have a very important report to do, and testing is coming soon.

Annika: But doesn't everyone here have to go through this?

Jackie: *Cheers up!* Wait, you're right! Thanks for cheering me up!

Annika: You're welcome.

Chris: *Pops up* Yo.

Annika, Jackie: … Hi.

Chris: So what are you talking about?

Annika, Jackie: Testing.

Chris: Oh. Hey who do you think will most likely fail?

Annika, Jackie: I don't know…

Jackie: Anyways, let's start the story! Chris, Annika please do the disclaimer!

Annika: Hai!

Chris: Sure.

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice.  
_______________________________________________________

Recap:

Then as the girls were talking about what they did and stuff, Chris was staring at Mikan, thinking why he was blushing and thinking Mikan was cute. Then it hit him the reason why, and his eyes widen.

'I'm in love with Mikan.' Thought Chris as he had realized the reason for his blushing and thoughts.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 4

After a while Hikaru came back from the bathroom, and everyone went to where the chafer was waiting for them. Everyone was really tired after the day, so once they got there. Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan called their chafer, then once they got picked up, they went home.

"What are we doing Annika, Alyssa?" asked Mikan.

"We don't know. We'll see, okay?" said Annika.

"Okay!" Mikan said as she smiled having Annika smile back, and even Alyssa made a mirco smile.

Once they finally got home, they all went to their rooms. They crawled into their comfy, warm beds, then went to sleep.

The Next Day

Alyssa and Annika was up making breakfast, while Mikan was still sleeping.

"**When is Mikan ever going to wake up on her own?**" asked Annika as she shook her head.

"**I have no clue. Could take years. Remember idiots are very stubborn.**" Said Alyssa.

"**That is true.**"

"**Oh it's time for you to wake up Mikan again.**"

"**Fine.**" Said Annika, as she went to Mikan's room.

In Mikan's Room

"**Oi, Mikan wake up.**" Said Annika, shaking Mikan.

"No, these are my fluff puffs Mr. Bear. No! Stay away from me!" Mikan muttered in her sleep.

"**Okay…**" said Annika, as she sweatdropped at Mikan.

"**Hey Mikan wake up.**" Said Annika.

"Fluff Puffs…" Mikan muttered, as she started to drool.

Annika sweatdropped again, when she thought of a way of waking up Mikan.

"**Mikan there's fluff puffs downstairs.**"

Mikan suddenly woke up and started running downstairs, as Annika started to sweatdrop… again.

"**Fluff Puffs!**" yelled Mikan, as she was running to the kitchen with Annika following her.

Once Mikan got into the kitchen, she started searching for fluff puffs.

"**Mikan what are you looking for?**" asked Alyssa, curiously.

"**Fluff Puffs.**" Answered Annika, as she entered the room.

"**What are those?**"

"**Don't know.**"

"**Wahh! You lied to me Annika! There's no fluff puffs!**" said Mikan as she pouted.

"**Well, at least I've found a way to wake you up now.**" Said Annika.

"**How?**" asked Mikan.

"**Never mind…**"

"**Hey Annika and Moron, breakfast is ready.**" Said Alyssa, taking the food to the table.

"**I'm not a moron!**" yelled Mikan.

"**Yes you are.**" Annika and Alyssa both said.

Then they started to eat and after a while they started cleaning up the table, when the doorbell rang.

"**I'll get it!**" yelled Mikan, as she went to the door.

"**Yes?**" asked Mikan as she opened the door, revealing a black haired girl.

"**Is Annika here?**" asked the girl.

"**Annika! Someone is here!**" yelled Mikan.

"**Oh hi Emily. So how are you doing?**" asked Annika, as she walked to Emily and Mikan.

"**I'm doing okay. So let me guess, you want to see how many alices this girl has right?**" Emily said as she was pointing to Mikan.

"**Yep.**"

"**Okay.**" Said Emily as she walked inside of the house.

"**Alyssa! Get in here!**" yelled Annika, when Alyssa came in.

"**Hi.**" Alyssa plainly said.

"**So, shall we get started?**" asked Emily.

"**Yeah.**" Said Annika, as they all went into the living room and sat on the couches.

"**So that's Mikan?**" asked Emily pointing at Mikan.

"**Yeah.**" Said Alyssa.

"**Okay.**"

Emily then put her hands on Mikan's forehead, and started to concentrate then took her hands off.

"**So…**" asked Alyssa.

"**Well, there is more than one alice. Actually Mikan has a lot **_**more**_** alices than just than one alice.**" Said Emily.

"**What do you mean by that?**" asked Annika.

"**Well, it seems that Mikan has almost all the alices.**" Said Emily.

"**What I have almost have all t-?!**" Mikan yelled, well more like screamed, until Alyssa covered her mouth.

"**Mikan be quiet for a while then you can scream all you want.**" Annika said, as Mikan nodded.

"**Anyways, how can she have that many alices?**" Alyssa asked calmly.

"**Well she had a another alice besides nullification, the s.e.c.s. alice, which seemed to be the cause of the amount of alices.**" Answered Emily.

"**Well this threaten Mikan's life span?**" Annika asked, worriedly.

"**Strangely, it'll not threaten her life span at all.**" Answered Emily.

"**Okay.**" Annika and Alyssa said at the same time, with relief in their voices.

"**So is there anymore questions about Mikan's alice?**" asked Emily.

"**Not really.**" Answered Alyssa.

Then they all said their good-byes and thanks, and then Emily left.  
_____________________________________________________________

Jackie: Okay, so I might update next week. Also if you can question anyone in the chat like Chris, Annika, Mikan, or Natsume, and etc.

Chris: *Pops up when is Hikaru and I going to appear again?

Jackie: In the next chapter, most likely.

Chris: Okay.

Mikan: *Pops up* Hi Jackie!

Jackie: Hi Mikan! Hey what happened to Natsume, Alyssa, and the others who are usually in the chats?

Mikan: Oh. They're all in the conference room over there. *Points to the door that Hikaru was dragged into before*

Jackie: Maybe I should hold a chat in there in one of the chapters.

Chris: You should, it's really boring in there.

Jackie: Anyways I would like to thank those who read my story, reviewed, or put the story on story alert, and favorite story.

Reviewers:

Alice Starr

……. iHateMath…….

………..

Story Alert:

Alice Starr

PinkVanilla

Favorite Story:

Alice Starr

If your name isn't up here, just PM me!

Jackie: Anyways see you in the next chapter! Please review!

Chris: See you in the next chapter.

Mikan: Bye! See you in the next chapter! Please review! *Smiles and waves at readers*


	5. Meet Izzy

Jackie: Hi! Another chapter coming!

Mikan: *Pop ups* Jackie! You're back!

Jackie: Yep.

Natsume: *Pops up* Great, you are back.

Hotaru: *Pops up* …

Mikan: Hotaru! You're here! *Runs to hug Hotaru*

Hotaru: *Stares*

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Mikan: *On the ground, crying and rubbing her head* Why did you did that Hotaru?!

Hotaru: Because I don't want your baka germs.

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* Anyways, Hotaru why did you come here I thought you were in the conference room?

Hotaru: Because too many bakas are in there, and don't call me by my surname.

Jackie: *Sweatdrops*

Hikaru, Chris, Annika: *Pops up* Hi!

Hotaru: Great, most of the bakas are here. *Leaves*

Hikaru, Chris, Annika: Hey!!!!

Jackie: Well, let's start the story! Please would you guys do the disclaimer.

All but Natsume: Hai!

Natsume: …No.

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice.  
_____________________________________________________

Recap:

Then they all said their good-byes and thanks, and Emily left.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 5

After Emily left, Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan sat down wondering what to do for the rest of the day.

"**Hey Annika, Alyssa what are we going to do now? I'm bored!**" commented Mikan.

"**We are going to visit Hikaru and Chris.**" Answered Annika.

"**Why?**" asked Mikan.

"**That way we can annoy them duh.**" Said Alyssa.

"**Oh okay. When are we going?**" asked Mikan.

"**We going right now.**" Answered Annika, as she and Alyssa went to the door.

"**Oi. Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?**" asked Alyssa.

"**Wait up!**" yelled Mikan as she ran to the door.

Then she caught up to Annika and Alyssa, who were currently was walking.

"Oh, are we going to take the car?" asked Mikan.

"What does it seem like Moron?" said Alyssa coldly, as they all walked on.

"Oh. Well you don't have to be such a meanie!" said Mikan as she pouted.

"Whatever." Said Alyssa as she rolled her eyes and as Annika was shaking her head.

After the conversation, they all continued walking in silence, and was enjoying the peaceful, perfect day… "**Hey, is that Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan?!**" Oops, spoke too soon.

"**Wait, I really think that really is Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan!**" yelled a fangirl.

"**OMG! Can I have your autograph?!**" yelled another fangirl.

"**Will you go out with me?!**" asked a fanboy.

"**Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?!**" asked a fanclub full of boys.

'Oh shoot! We forgot to put on our disguises!!!!' Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan all thought, as they all started running for their lives.

As they continued running their lives, the fanclubs started running after them.

"**Where should we go?!**" asked Annika.

"**How the heck should I know?!**" yelled Alyssa, as the fanclubs still continued chasing after them.

'Wahh! Now I know how Natsume and Ruka-pyon feels when their fangirls chase after them!' thought Mikan, when she was suddenly pulled by Annika and Alyssa.

"**Mikan there's no time to daydream!**" Annika yelled in panic.

"**Yeah moron!**" yelled Alyssa as she suddenly pulled them into a secret passage.

"**Well sorry!**" said Mikan.

"**Shhh!**" Annika said in panic, when the fanboys and fangirls came near the secret passage.

"**Where they go?!**" "**I don't know?!**" "**Maybe they went that way!**" yelled the fanclubs as their footsteps became quieter.

"**I think we're safe for now.**" Alyssa said, as they all started heading towards Hikaru's and Chris's house.

"**What if they see us, and then what do we do?**" Mikan asked worriedly.

"**Well what else, we run for our freaking lives.**" Answered Alyssa.

"**Maybe about a mile or two before we get there.**" Annika said.

After their scary time with the fanclubs and their conversation, they continued walking in silence, luckily no one was around.

"**Told you that you should wear your disguise, unless you want this to happen everyday.**" Annika said.

"**Okay, I'll wear my disguise .**" said Mikan.

Then they all kept on walking, and walking, and walking, and… well you get my point, right?

'How long is it going to take until, we get to the house? Maybe we should have taken the car, if we did none of this would be happening.' Thought Annika, when she remembered Mikan saying fluff puffs in her sleep.

"**Hey Mikan.**" Annika said.

"**Yeah Annika?**" asked Mikan.

"**What are fluff puffs?**" Annika asked.

"**Oh they are candy that just melt in your mouth, they are so good!**" Mikan explained as she started to drool.

"**Oi Idiot, you're drooling again.**" Alyssa said, shaking her head.

"**Oh, sorry it's just that fluff puffs are so good.**" Mikan said.

"**Okay…**" said Annika and Alyssa.

"**OH GUYS I'VE FOUND THEM!**" yelled a very large group of fans, as they started to go after them.

'Not again!' thought the three girls, as they started running for their lives…again.

They started to freaking run for their lives and took a turn, and… BAM! They had run into someone. Not really best the time to run into someone with people chasing after you, especially if they are a one of them. Luckily, they were a pretty far distance from the fans.

"**Oh we are so sorry!**" said Mikan bowing to the person, who seemed like a tomboy.

"**Well, it is okay.**" Said the tomboy.

When Annika and Alyssa heard this voice they were so shocked and got up from the ground and saw, one of their old friends.

"**Oh my gosh! Izzy!**" Annika and Alyssa yelled as they hugged her.

"**Oh! Hi Annika and Alyssa.**" Izzy said.

"**Uh…**" Mikan said confused with what was happening.

"**Oh, this our friend who Alyssa, Hikaru, Chris, and I met about five years ago.**" Annika said.

"**How long have you guys been friends?**" asked Mikan.

"**Ever since we been born.**" Alyssa had bluntly said.

"**Well, Izzy meet Mikan.**" Alyssa said.

"**Hi.**" Izzy and Mikan said to each other and shook each others' hands.

Then Mikan gave Izzy a bright smile, and Izzy gave a mirco smile in response.

"**Oh where are you Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan?**" the fanclubs creepily said, as they crept closer to them.

"**Shoot!**" They said, when Izzy had gotten an idea.

"**Follow me.**" Izzy said when she suddenly started to run.

"**I guess we have to follow her.**" Said Annika as they all started to run, to catch up with Izzy.

After a while of running, the fanclubs had finally given up on chasing after them and went home.

"**Thanks Izzy for helping us.**" Mikan said.

"**You're welcome Mikan. But, where are you guys going anyways?**" asked Izzy.

"**We were going to Hikaru's and Chris's house.**"

"**Good. I haven't annoyed them in such a long time! Let's go!**" Izzy said as she started walking.

Then Annika and Mikan started to sweatdrop and followed Izzy, while Alyssa was used to Izzy's behavior.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Jackie: Okay.. so I might not be able to update for a while… *Sweatdrop*

Natsume: That is awesome.

Jackie: *Glares at Natsume*

Annika: *Pops up* How many people are being added to the story?

Jackie: Izzy was maybe the last one to be added, unless I need more in my plot.

Annika: Okay.

Izzy: *Pops up* Yay! I'm in the chat! *Starts running around the room*

Jackie: You've been eating chocolate again, haven't you?

Izzy: Yep!

Jackie: *Sweatdrop* Anyways I would like to thank those who read my story and those who reviewed, story alert, and favorite story.

Reviewers:

Superchris

ninjakitten1992

Story Alert:

cutiegirl240

Favorite Story:

yueyuuko

Superchris

Polkadots24

ninjakitten1992

If I misspelled your name or it's not on here, please just PM me!

Jackie: So yeah! See you in the next chapter! Please review!

Izzy and Annika: See you in the next chapter! Please review!

Natsume: …Bye.


	6. Izzy Knows?

Jackie: Hi!

Claire: *Pops up* Hi Jackie!

Jackie: Hi Claire! When are you updating your story?

Claire: Soon.

Jackie: Okay.

Natsume: *Pops up* Great just as I was just starting to relax.

Jackie: Well too bad. But maybe soon that you'll be able to relax.

Natsume: Tch. Whatever.

Chris, Annika: *Pops up* Yay! You are finally updating!

Jackie: Yeah. Also I got a good grade on my report! Yay!

Natsume: Well, you're such an idiot.

Jackie: What was that? I wasn't paying attention.

Natsume: I rest my case. *Sighs*

Jackie: Well, anyways it's time to start the story! Guys please do the disclaimer!

Annika, Chris: Hai!

Natsume: Heck no.

Claire: Do I get paid for it?

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* No...

Claire: Then no.

Jackie: Ok... Anyways let's start!

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice.  
_____________________________________________________

Recap:

"**Good. I haven't annoyed them in such a long time. Let's go!**" Izzy said as she started walking.

Then Annika and Mikan started to sweatdrop and followed Izzy, while Alyssa was used to Izzy's behavior.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 6

After that they continued on walking, until they finally reached Hikaru's and Chris's house. Luckily no fans had appeared at all, to try chase Mikan, Alyssa, and Annika. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Huh? Oh hi guys, and oh welcome back Izzy." Chris said, letting them in.

"Hi Chris. Guess what, I'm living here again." Izzy said.

"Well, Hikaru isn't going to be happy once he hears that or see you." Chris said.

"Well, that just makes it better!" Izzy said as Chris started sweatdropping.

"So Chris how are you doing?" Mikan asked, while she was smiling at him.

"Fine." Chris said, hiding his blush.

Izzy saw that Chris was blushing, and then started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny Izzy?" asked Annika and Alyssa.

"I can't tell you yet, but if you knew you'd be laughing as well." Izzy said.

"Oh yeah, where is that baka?" asked Alyssa.

"He's upstairs. Hold on, I'll get him." said Chris.

Then he went upstairs to go to Hikaru's room.

...

...

"NOOOOOOOO!" the voice yelled as it echoed through the house.

'I guess Hikaru knows Izzy is here.' Annika and Alyssa thought.

"I'm not going downstairs to see her! I tell you she is evil!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh just shut up." said Chris, as he dragged a struggling Hikaru down the stairs.

"Wow! Chris was able to get Hikaru downstairs!" Mikan said, as everyone but Chris and Hikaru rolled their eyes, thinking 'Idiot.'

As for Chris was blushing again, which Izzy saw again and now knew why Chris is blushing. But Hikaru was still struggling out of Chris's grasp and once he did, he started to run upstairs to his room.

"Stay away from me you evil, blackmailing person!" Hikaru said as he continued running, until he got into his room.

"I'm hungry, let's buy dinner and cook it here," Annika said.

"Sure." Alyssa said.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"I'm coming! But can I buy sweets?" Mikan asked, with puppy eyes.

"Sure" Annika said, as the three started heading out the door.

"Are you coming Izzy?" Alyssa asked.

"Nah. I'm too tired." Izzy said.

"Okay. We'll be back soon." they said before they left.

Chris and Izzy both sat in silence, feeling really bored.

"Hey Chris." said Izzy, starting a conversation.

"What is it?" said Chris.

"When were you going to tell everyone that you have a crush on Mikan." Izzy said as she started to smirk, when Chris's eyes started to widen.

"You better not tell anyone." Chris said in a threating tone.

"And if I do?"

"Then this picture will go out in public." Chris said as he took out a picture out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare." Izzy said with wide eyes.

"I would, unless you were to not tell anyone about my crush. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." Izzy said as they both shook hands and sat on the couch in the living room.

After that they both turned on the T.V., and started watching ramdom channels.  
_________________________________________________________________

Jackie: Please forgive me if it's a short chapter. Also please vote on my poll on my profile.

Izzy: Well, some of your friends were telling you to hurry up and update am I right?

Jackie: Yeah.

Claire: Hi guys. Hey do you have any idea for my story?

Izzy and Jackie: Not at the moment, sorry.

Claire: It's okay.

Natsume: You guys are such stupid authors.

Claire and Izzy: *Has dark, evil aura* Take that back, or you'll regert it.

Natsume: Nope, I'm not taking it back.

Claire and Izzy: Fine. *Takes out huge orange cones*

Natsume: Oh shoot. *Starts running*

Claire and Izzy: Come back here! *Goes after him*

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* If you want to know what that picture in the chapter looked like, I'll tell you in the next chapter. Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed, Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Story, and Favorite Author and thanks those who had read my story.

Reviewers:

xXxXxTainted-WingxXxXx

Story Alert:

twinfeathers

Author Alert:

Moonlightin

Favorite Story:

Iz-Jacked

Favorite Story:

Suzuka Harukaze

If I forgot anyone or misspelled your name, please PM me!

Jackie: Yeah that's pretty much it. Please review! Also, wait for the next chapter!


	7. Sweets!

Jackie: I'm back Minna-san!

Mikan: Yay!

Natsume: Boo...

Mikan: What took you so long?!

Jackie: I was too busy with school, and the activities going on. *Smiling stupidily*

Alyssa: *Pops up* What happened to you Jackie? I never seen you act this much of a idiot...

Jackie: I have no clue what so ever! I even trip and fell!

Natsume: Tch... Just like Polka-dots.

Jackie and Mikan: What was that?!

Natsume: ...

Mikan and Jackie: We thought so...

Alyssa: *Rolls her eyes*

Jackie: Anyways... the final exams coming real soon so I might not update real soon after this.

Izzy: *Pops up* Waz up!

Everyone but Natsume: Nothing much...

Izzy: Oh... that really boring. I'm going back to the room. *Leaves*

Alyssa: I'm bored.. See ya later *Leaves*

Jackie: Oh yeah if you're still wondering about what that picture from the last chapter, you'll have to guess or I might tell you about it in later chapters.

Mikan: What picture?

Everyone: *Sweatdrops*

...

....

Jackie: Okay, anyways lets start the story! Mikan please do the disclaimer!

Mikan: Hai!

Natsume: *Mutters* Moron...

Mikan: I heard that you pervert!

Disclaimer: I will never, never own Gakuen Alice.  
__________________________________________________

Recap:

"When were you going to tell everyone that you have a crush on Mikan." Izzy said as she started to smirk, when Chris's eyes started to widen.

"You better not tell anyone." Chris said in a threating tone.

"And if I do?"

"Then this picture will go out in public." Chris said as he took out a picture out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare." Izzy said with wide eyes.

"I would, unless you were to not tell anyone about my crush. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." Izzy said as they both shook hands and sat on the couch in the living room.

After that they both turned on the T.V., and started watching ramdom channels.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 7

After a couple minutes later, Chris and Izzy got tired of watching T.V., so they started playing video games.

-An Hour Later...-

"Hah! I won again! Is that all you got?!" Izzy yelled after winning for the last **86th **time.

'Man, I forgot that Izzy is really compeitive when it comes to video games..."

"Rematch." Chris bitterily said.

"Ok!" Izzy said.

They were about to start continue playing video games, when they were a knock on the door.

...

....

"Oi Chris are you going to anwser the freaking door?" Izzy asked as she got annoyed by the doorbell ringing rapidily by the second.

"No..." Chris plainly anwsered.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sore loser that you lost to a girl **86** times!"

"I'm not. I'm just way too lazy to anwser the door."

'Geez... Chris hasn't changed a bit...' Izzy thought as she shook her head.

"Is anyone going to get the stupid door?!" yelled Hikaru as the doorbell was starting to ring more by the nano-second.

...

_Ding-dong!_...

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

"Fine! I'm getting it!" Izzy yelled as she got up to anwser the door.  
_  
Ding-dong!_'Dang this person is ringing the doorbell as if their lives depend on it...' Izzy thought as she opened the door.

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

Once Izzy opened the door, Annika, Mikan, and Alyssa ran into the house and slamed the door as soon they got in.

'Guess I was right ...' Izzy thought as she watched the three panting.

Once the three finally caught up with their breath they looked up to Izzy who had a 'What-the-freak-happened?' look on her face.

"Well we forgot to wear our disguises..." Annika said.

"I noticed that when you were walking out." Izzy anwsered.

"Then why didn't you warn us?!" Mikan yelled angerily

"I was too lazy to warn you guys."

"Anyways, after we bought the food we heard our fans yell 'There's Mikan, Annika, and Alyssa!'. That when we reilized that we still weren't wearing our disguises, and next thing we knew we started running for our lives again." Alyssa anwsered.

"Well, i-" Izzy was interrupted by the doorbell, and went to anwser it.

Once she anwsered the door, she found a fanclub.

'What the?' Izzy thought.

"Is Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan here?!" the fanboys loudly asked.

"No." Izzy anwsered then slammed the door in their faces.

"Awwww. Come on lets continue on searching for them." the fanboys said as they left.

"Anyways as I was saying, you guys are idiots forgetting that didn't have the disguises on." Izzy said.

"Izzy!" Alyssa, Annika, and Mikan yelled.

"Anyways, are you guys going to start cooking dinner soon? I'm hungry..." Izzy said as she and three girls followed her into the living room.

"Oh. You guys are back?" Chris said.

"Yep!" Mikan smiled warmly at him.

'Dang it. Why does she have to be so cute...' Chris thought as he covered his blushing face.

During this Izzy tried to, and I mean **_tried_** to not laugh and suceeded.

After the three girls explained to Chris about what happened, they started on dinner.

-After a while later...-

"Dinner is ready!" Mikan said as Annika, Alyssa, and Mikan were setting up dinner.

Then Izzy and Chris came in and took their seats.

Once they were done setting dinner up, they took their seats as well.

Then everyone noticed there was only one person missing, Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Come downstairs if you want to eat!" Chris yelled.

After a couple minutes Hikaru came downstairs and sat in a chair that was furtherest from Izzy.

Everyone was eating and everyone was so silent, you could actually hear a quarter dropped in the house.

After a while, Izzy got up saying she was going to the bathroom for a bit.

Then Mikan got up and went into the kitchen then came out with bags of sweets.

"What is that?" Chris asked as if he never seen sweets in his life.

"Sweets!" Mikan anwsered.

Then just as soon Mikan said the word 'sweets', Izzy ran downstairs with her eyes sparkling.

"Do you have chcolate?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Alyssa anwsered.

"Yay!" Izzy said.

Then Izzy ate alot of chcolate then next thing you knew, she was jumping around the house.

After a while Mikan joined Izzy and started jumping around the house as well.

Everyone was sweatdropping, and had one same thought,

'Izzy and Mikan gets super hyper when it comes to sweets' or 'Mental Note: Have Izzy and Mikan avoid sweets.'

After a while, Izzy and Mikan calmmed down and then Annika and Alyssa thought it would be safe enough for them go home.

But just in case, they let Chris's and Hikaru's chafer drive them home, since Chris offered the chafer to drive them home.

"Wow. Chris is never that nice." Annika said.

"Who knows. Maybe people change for a certain reason." Izzy said as she looked at Mikan who fell asleep after the very tiring day.

Annika and Alyssa had a feeling Izzy knew something, but didn't push the subject instead they changed the subject.

"Anyways where do you live Izzy?" Alyssa asked.

"Right here." Izzy said as the car stopped.

"Hey! This is only about 10 mins. from here!" Annika said.

"Yeah. But we are very busy so we'll visit you whenever we can Izzy. Bye." Alyssa said

"Okay Alyssa. Bye guys." Izzy said before the car started to move again.

After a couple mins., Annika and Alyssa woke up Mikan got out of the car and thank the chafer before entering the house.

Then they changed their clothes and got together to say goodnight to each other.

"Good night Annika, Alyssa." Mikan said sleepily.

"Good night Mikan, Alyssa," Annika said.

"Don't forget we have to do way more training for Mikan's alice to be mastered. Other than that, good night idiots." Alyssa said as the two groaned and whine at the word 'training'.

Then they remembered that Alyssa called them idiots.

"Hey!" Annika and Mikan yelled.

After that, they all finally went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Okay I going to do the famous time skip, where you skip time from time...)

- After 5 months... -

During this time, the three girls spend most of their free time training Mikan and her alices. After a while Mikan finally mastered all the alices in the world and can fight real well, but is still the same old, dense, idoitic girl she is.

'I wonder how Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and everyone else is doing? I wonder if they miss me?' Mikan thought, laying on her bed, really bored beacuse she got in trouble.

But her punishment is different from others, it is to sit quietily or lay in her room and to do nothing. And you're asking what Mikan did to get in trouble? She broke something fragile in the house due to her cluminess for the **150th** time.

"Hey Mikan stop daydreaming! We need to talk to about the training!" Annika yelled.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Mikan anwsered as she left her bedroom to go where Annika and Alyssa was.

Jackie: How was it?

Mikan: It was really good!

Natsume: Polka-dots, it was terrible.

Mikan: It wasn't terrible at all!

Natsume: Was.

Mikan: Wasn't.

Natsume: Was.

Mikan: Wasn't!

Natsume: Was.

Mikan: Wasn't!

Natsume: was.

Mikan: WASN'T!

Natsume: Shut up Panda Bears.

Mikan: You Pervert!

Still aguring...

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* Anyways I would like to thank those who read my story, Reviewers, and Favorite Story:

Reviewers:

Superchris

Suzuka Harukaze

Favorite Story:

Nekochi14

kamichama12

If I misspelled your name or if you're name is not on here, please PM me!

Jackie: Also please vote on my poll! I must know your guys favorite charater, also Izzy is finally on the poll choices! That's pretty much it, so see you in the next chapter!

Mikan: Please review! *Waves to readers*

Natsume: Please review, so it'll shut up this author over here. *Points to Jackie*

Jackie: Hey!


	8. The Very Close Confession!

Jackie: Another chapter coming this way!

Mikan: Yay!

Annika: *Pops up* Finally!

Chris: *Pops up* About time...

Natsume: Great...

Jackie: Yeah well, I felt so inspired I wanted to update more. Also the good news is that the Gakuen Alice gang might come _real soon._

Mikan: Yay! I get to see Hotaru and my other friends again!

Annika: I get to meet the Gakuen Alice cast at last!

Chris: Great...

Natsume: About time...

Jackie and Mikan: *Sweatdrop*

Annika: *Shaking her head*

Chris: What wrong?

Natsume: What? *Glares*

Mikan: *Glares back*

Annika: *Still shaking her head*

Jackie: *Rolls her eyes* Wait... *Thinks* Oh yeah!

Everyone: What is it?

Jackie: I would like to introduce some one that I'm sure some people here have met before. Please welcome Emily.

Emily: *Pops up* Hey guys.

Natsume: Who are you?

Chris: Aren't you that person Jackie was talking about?

Annika: Nice to see you again Emily.

Mikan: Oh hiyo Emily!

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Mikan: *Confused* What's wrong?

Jackie: Mikan, it's nightime right now...

Mikan: No it's sunny today since it's Summer.

Natsume: But it's nighttime in the story, Baka...

Mikan: Shut up pervert...

Natsume: Tch, like I care...

Jackie: *Sweatdrop* Anyways, let start the chapter! Emily please do the disclaimer!

Emily: Hai!

Disclaimer: For the last time, I will never, never own Gakuen Alice!  
______________________________________________

Recap:

- After 5 months... -

During this time, the three girls spend most of their free time training Mikan and her alices. After a while Mikan finally mastered all the alices in the world and can fight real well, but is still the same old, dense, idoitic girl she is.

'I wonder how Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, and everyone else is doing? I wonder if they miss me?' Mikan thought, laying on her bed, really bored beacuse she got in trouble.

But her punishment is different from others, it is to sit quietily or lay in her room and to do nothing. And you're asking what Mikan did to get in trouble? She broke something fragile in the house due to her cluminess for the **150th** time.

"Hey Mikan stop daydreaming! We need to talk to about the training!" Annika yelled.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Mikan anwsered as she left her bedroom to go where Annika and Alyssa was.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 8

"Yes Annika, Alyssa?" Mikan asked.

"Think fast." Alyssa said as she threw a item at her.

Mikan then dodged it, then Alyssa started to throw more stuff at her, while Mikan still was dodging it.

'Geez, I think we trained Mikan real well...' Annika thought as she stared at the weird situation.

After a while Alyssa stopped throwing things at Mikan, while Mikan was panting _hard_.

"Alyssa!!! What was that for?! You could have warned me?!" Mikan yelled loudly.

"That's was the final part of your training." Annika said, covering her ears as well as Annika.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

'Yay! No mor-' Mikan was brought out of her thought when she heard a fiant _baka_!

Mikan was able to avoid it and thought, 'Was that Hotaru?! I'm going to get he-'

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Sadly, the last three baka shots hit Mikan really hard in the head.

"Ow! Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as she was rubbing her head on the floor.

'Man! Did Hotaru update her baka gun again?!' Mikan thought.

"Geez, Mikan you can avoid everything I threw at you but you can't avoid a simple baka shot." Alyssa said as she shook her head, whlie Annika sweatdropped.

"Was that made by a girl named Hotaru Imai?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I have the reciept right here." Alyssa said as she took out an printed out reciept.

Annika and Mikan went behind Alyssa and started to read aloud the reciept.

"Summary: This is called the baka gun it will not harm the carrier. This is used to hit fanclubs, annoying people, and espeailly _idiots_. It is also able to knock these certain people unconcious, unless they are the small selected people who are immune to this and won't be able to knock out unconcious. These are very light-weight, and very easy to use unless you are idiots. The price for this is about 25,000 rabbits.

Comments:

Usugi-pyon(Japan): Black, don't be so rude! Plus the person bought this, beacuse she almost has the same problems.

Black-flame(Japan): Iami, I can't believe that someone actually bought your baka gun. They must be total idiots.

Mindreaderdude(Japan): Imai, how will the people understand when you mean rabbits.

Unknown(...): OMG! You make people pay you rabbits?! Real Live Rabbits?!

End of Comments"

'Good old Hotaru, same thing goes for others in Gakuen Alice...' Mikan thought when she started crying.

"What wrong Mikan?" Alyssa asked, being really nice all the sudden.

"Hotaru is my best friend in the whole wide world!" Mikan said while she was crying.

"I guessing you miss her very much." Annika said.

"Yeah." Mikan anwsered.

Then Alyssa became cold again, and shot the baka gun.

Mikan noticed this and dodged in time.

"What the heck?!" Mikan screamed in anger. Who isn't sad anymore, but really mad now.

"It was to stop you crying, idiot..." Alyssa said.

"Thanks Alyssa!" Mikan said now smiling.

"Anyways, since you are done with training. What else should we do to practice our alices?" Alyssa said.

"Hmmm..."Mikan said.

"..." Annika and Alyssa said.

"..."

"Well?!"

"I have no clue what so ever!" Mikan anwsered with a smile as Alyssa and Annika fell anime-style.

'Geez, what a baka!' Alyssa thought as she shook her head.

'Man, some people just never change. Huh...' Annika said as she sighed.

"But when I think of one I'll let you know!" Mikan said.

"Okay." Annika said.

"Whatever." Alyssa said.

"What are we doing next?" Mikan asked, feeling bored.

"Well, lets see.... Oh! We can go to the amusement park with Hikaru, Chris, and Izzy." Annika said.

"Yeah! The amusment park!" Mikan yelled in excitment.

"How about you Alyssa?"

"Well I have to watch idiots like you two. It nice to relax every once in a while from stress." Alyssa anwsered.

"We are not idiots!" Mikan yelled in anger, as Annika just rolled her eyes feeling annoyed.

"Denying that you're not idiots, mean you are idiots." Alyssa said as she smirked.

"Whatever! When are we going to the amusement park?" Mikan said in defeat.

"The gang should be here right about... now!" Annika said as the doorbell rang.

Mikan opened the door with Izzy and Chris with Hikaru staying at least ten feet away from Izzy.

"Let's go." Chris said.

"Okay but we're taking our own cars, since we all can't fit." Annika said as she, Mikan, and Alyssa went to the cars to have their chafer drive them. (Don't worry, they are in their disguise.)

"Well, we might be a little late." Izzy said.

"Okay. See you there." Alyssa said as they took off.

Once they took off, Hikaru already was in the car with the chafer waiting for Izzy and Chris to get in.

"Why did you say that?" Chris asked boredily.

"Beacuse, I wanted to ask when were you going to confess to Mikan?" Izzy said as she smirked at the blushing Chris.

"I not telling you." Chris said as he started to head for the car.

"Maybe sometime during the amusement park..." Chris muttered to himself, hoping no one espceailly Izzy.

But Izzy did hear it, to his doom and what was even worse was he didn't even know she heard.

'Today, huh?' Izzy said evilly as she started heading for the car as well.

-At the amusement park-

Once they all reached there, they started riding all kinds fo ride until one certain teacup ride.

"Dang it! They ditched me _again_!" Mikan yelled angerily.

Beacuse of her sudden outburst in japanese, people were kind of scared of her so they started keeping their distance from her.

"Baka. They didn't ditch us, they were on a rollercoaster." Chris anwsered.

"Okay bu-. Hey I'm not an idiot!" Mikan yelled loudly.

"Okay, okay, whatever..." Chris said.

"Hey how about we ride some other rides?" Mikan asked.

"Sure... but I have to tell you something first." Chris said as he took Mikan's wrist to a place with not much people around.

'I think it's best to confess to her right now...' Chris thought.

'I wonder what Chris wants talk to me about? Hmm.... Maybe he going to give me some sweets!' Mikan thought.

They both sat down and Mikan noticed that for some reason, Chris wouldn't look Chris in the eyes.

'What's wrong with Chris? I wonder...' Mikan thought as she pondered on why.

'Dang I really worried she might like someone else. So I must confess to her now.' Chris thought.

"Chris?" Mikan asked as Chris continued to avoid eye contact with her.

'So it's now or never, huh?' Chris thought as he finally looked at Mikan for the first time.

"Mikan..." Chris said.

"Yes?" Mikan said.

"I like- no, I mean _l-l-l-lov-lo-lov-lo-._"

"Wait! You love apple pie?!"

"No, I-."

"You love ice cream!"

"No that's not it. I-"

"You love sweets!"

"No, bu-."

"Wait let me guess..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh! You love tangerines!"

"Close." Chris said as he felt heat coming onto his cheeks, and his heartbeat becomes faster.

"You love.... tangerine pie!" Mikan guessed.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I love yo-!"

"Hey guys! I been looking for you everywhere!" Izzy loudly said as she was all the sudden right behind them, smirking at the blushing, and not to mention, angry Chris. As for Mikan,... well she was being the clueless idiot as usual.

'Dang her! I'm going to get back at her somehow!' Chris thought angerily.

"Anyways aren't you going to ride more rides?" Izzy said.

'This is really funny...'Izzy thought.

"Sure!"Mikan said.

"Fine..."Chris said bitterily.

'Dang. As long as Izzy is with us, I won't be able to confess to Mikan. Maybe another time...' Chris thought, as he sighed.

Then the three of them went off to find some fun rides to ride.  
_____________________________________________________

Jackie: I feel really inspired, so much that I might update really soon. But then again, I have final exams... But I'll try my best to update!

Natsume: Well, I think this has to be one of the worst chapters you ever written.

Jackie: Whatever...

Mikan: Don't worry Jackie! Natsume is just a big fat meanie!

Natsume: Sure, and you're a polka-dotted girl...

Mikan: Stupid Pervert!

The two people continue aguring...

Chris: Well, it was a awesome chapter!

Jackie: *Sighs*

Annika: You are so concetied...

Chris: Am not!

Annika: Are too!

These two are aguring as well...

Emily: Geez, these chats are as crazy as our class...

Jackie: Yeah, but this is what I have to deal with anyways. Well, I would like to thank those who read my story, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert, Author Alert, and Reviewed:

Reviewers:

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

Nekochi14

Story Alert:

Miyaxbaybeexx

Emmoria

KIMMIROX32

Author Alert:

Miyaxbaybeexx

Favorite Story:

Miyaxbaybeexx

emina15

Maeve zahra

If I mispelled your name, or your name isn't up here, please just PM me!

Jackie: Well 2Lazy2MakeAnAccount, Natsume will come really soon maybe two chapters tops.

Mikan: Also don't forget to vote on Jackie's poll! She really wants to know who is your fave charater is!

Jackie: See you in the next chapter!

Annika: Please review!

Chris: Yeah, it'll give her more inspired to update quicker.

Emily: Please review. She'll then stop annoying us about it.

Natsume: Also, the more reviews the quicker she updates...

Jackie: Bye!


	9. Almost Kidnapped And as well bad news

Jackie: Hey guys, sorry if I took so long to update my story. Well here's this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Recap:

"Fine..."Chris said bitterily.

'Dang. As long as Izzy is with us, I won't be able to confess to Mikan. Maybe another time...' Chris thought, as he sighed.

Then the three of them went off to find some fun rides to ride.

"Sure!"Mikan said.

End of Recap

Disappeared Chapter 9

Mikan, Izzy, and Chris walked and rode all kinds of rides and after a while, they found Hikaru,Annika, and Alyssa and continued on enjoying the amusement park. Then when the park was closing, they left, wanting to walk home instead of driving home. Everyone was silent, and was feeling the gentle breeze on their face and was hearing kids running into their house, several cars driving by, and their footsteps on the concrete which was covered with several leaves of all kinds of colors. Like dark red, greenish yellow, and redish orange leaves clashed with the grey concrete.

They knew it would take an hour or so to get to everyone's house, but didn't mind it at all. They were thinking nothing at all but of how peaceful the night was, except for one, who was of course Mikan. Who was having acouple of thoughts in mind.

'I think that we should enter Gakuen Alice for our use of the alices we have, which means I can see Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Yuu, Koko, Permy, Tubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Narumi-sensei, Anna, Kits-' Mikan was thinking when al the sudden she was pulled from the group and into a very dark alley.

"Help m-" Mikan tried to say but the person had caught it and covered her mouth to keep her quiet. She struggled and struggled and started to notice the person moved closer to her and said, "So you're Sakura Mikan huh? You are a pretty thing, too bad I have to give you as a hostage for money to some person I know..." Mikan noticed that the voice of the person was a man, and tried to break free of his grasp even more, but he held on to her as if he was never going to let her go.

Then he started to drag her further away from open, and Mikan tried to reach out for her friends who were walking away. Not noticing Mikan had disappeared, and wasn't looking back. Mikan started feeling afraid, of what was going to happen to her with all her hope of being saved by this creepy dude disappearing with every second.

'Someone save me please! Someone please notice that I'm gone! I'm really scared!' Mikan said as she saw the light slowly becoming more and more narrow. Her tears were falling on her rosy cheeks, and hoped for anyone to save her. But thought that was not going to happened, when she saw a black car with the door opened and a goon was trying to get in there before the man holding Mikan.

Mikan shut her eyes, when she heard a punch was thrown and the grip on her was loosened as she was freed heard the person get up and stumble into the car shutting the car door. As the car drove off at a hurrired speed away from Mikan's savior, Mikan felt happy that she was saved and opened her eyes and turn to the person to thank them formally. But her eyes widen in shock as she saw the person that had saved her rom being kidnapped.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan said in shock, as she saw Natsume with his hands in his pocket his black cat mask on his face with his messy raven hair.

"Hn." He said as he looked at the tear-stained Mikan who was more in shock than of fear.

Jackie: Okay, well I plan on offically discontinuing it and having a person adopt this story. Why?! The awesome ideas for this story just went away as well for my insperation for it as well. I will pick a person who is a very good writer that can continue this story and make it way better than I can, but it kind of depends on how many people say that they would like to adopt this story. This is the last chapter, but hopefully someone will adopt this story. And I would like to give my thanks to the people who had favorite me, alerted me, or has reviewed this story. You made me happy as I was making this story, but hopefully you'll like the next person that will take over this story. But if you are against this, you may review and tell me why you don't want me to discontiue this but keep writing for this story, and I might change this decison that I have made. But I need as least ten people telling not to discontinue, but keep writing for it to change my mind. So yeah...

Mikan:*Cries* Why is the story ending?!

Natsume: Sure, as if it is really sad...not.

Jackie: Whatever Natsume! Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this decison, ok?

Mikan: Yes please review for Jackie's last chapter! Please! *Continues to cry*

Natsume: ...

Jackie: So,...please review!


	10. What Did Mikan Do Wrong?

Jackie: Yes, yes, I know it's been a LONG time since I updated Disappear, but with somewhat improved writing styles, new inspirations, and the help of my friends. I finally found how to open this chapter and stuff like that, so you can tell a bit that I kind of a writer's block.

Natsume: *Sighs* Here we go again...

Mikan: Yay!

Jackie: Here's your long-awaited chappie! Disclaimer please!

Hotaru: *Pops up* Fine. Only if you pay me.

Jackie: Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Flashback:

'Someone please save me! Someone please notice that I'm gone! I'm scared!' Mikan thought as she saw the light becoming more and more narrow. Her tears were falling down on her rosy cheeks, hoped for anyone to save her. But thought that was not going to happen, when she saw a black car with the door open and a goon trying to get in before the man holding Mikan.

Mikan shut her eyes, when she heard a punch was thrown and the grip on her was loosened as she was freed heard the person get up and stumble into the car shutting the car door. As the car drove off at a hurried speed away from Mikan's savior, Mikan felt happy that she saved and opened her eyes and turned to the person to thank them formally. But her eyes widen in shock as she saw the person that had saved from being kidnapped.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan said in shock, as she saw Natsume with his hands in his pockets, his black cat mask on his face with his messy raven hair.

"Hn." He said as he looked at the tear-stained Mikan who was more in shock than of fear.

End of Flashback

Disappeared Chapter 10

After taking a glance at Mikan, who stopped crying, he looked away. Mikan dried her face, and showed her content smile as if nothing had happened.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, knowing Gakuen Alice would never let anyone out. Unless, he broke out of the school while she was gone. "...A mission." he anwsered bluntly, sounding restrained. Mikan pouted hearing the word 'mission'. 'Now that I think about it, I never really did hear much about the missions he does... some say they do pretty bad stuff there but it can't be true. Right?' she pondered.

Mikan came out of her thoughts and saw Natsume who was clenching his hands into fists now, but she brushed it off, knowing he's always like that. "So, Natsume how is everyone at Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked. Natsume quickly turned around with a very angry look and quickly responded, "How's everyone?! They haven't been doing well since you vanished into thin air. Everyone has been worrying if you're okay or not, and I come here to find with you with new friends. You didn't even seem to care if your old friends back in Japan are living a misrable life there right now!"

Mikan took a step back, feeling her chest tighten on her. Natsume was coldly glaring at her, sure he's done that many times to her but it was so intense for her. She noticed a glint in his eye, she couldn't tell what it was so she left it alone. "But... I was plan-" "You were planning on coming back? When? It seems you like the new life you have here now, didn't even seem you wanted to leave here!" commented Natsume, claming a bit. "..." Mikan was speechless.

The silent was fillled with conficlting feelings. "My mission...." Natsume began, as he grabbed Mikan's attention. "...Was to find you. I can't believe I had to waste time on a person that leaves their friends..." Mikan felt tears at the ducts once more and thought, 'Natsume, you know I would never leave my friends. You are misunderstanding the situatution I had. Did I actually worry everyone that much? Did I even worry you? Is that why you're so mad?'

"Ah!" Mikan said as she came back to reality as she noticed Natsume was leaving her alone. "Wait, Natsume where you going?!" "Back to Japan where _my_ friends are." " I'm coming with you!" Mikan said as she caught up to his pace which seemed like he was in a hurry to get away from something or someone....

"You _don't_ have to force yourself to come if you want to stay here. But if you wish to come, you may." he said walking a bit more faster now. "I will come back to Gakuen Alice!" she loudly said catching up with Natsume again. He then got a bit more quicker again and Mikan still trying to catch up. "Natsume, were you worried about me? Is that why you're so upset?" Mikan questioned.

_Tap...Tap.......Tap_

He stopped and turned to give her the coldest glare he could ever give and said ever so rudely, "Why would I be worried about some selfish, moron that I don't even consider as a friend like you?" He continued on walking on with Mikan walking behind him, the tears were finally falling once more. She had the urge of grabbing him and explain the problem and fought it. She unconcoiusly put her hand up almost grabbing the back of his shirt to tug on it for him to stop again since she was speechless, but then put back at her side.

Then she felt pain from her heart and wondered, 'What is this? Why does my heart hurt so much? It's just words Natsume is saying to annoy me. I should be used to this since he tries to tick me off. But I don't ever react this way when he insults me, so why?' she continued on walking behind him.

The rest of the trip, was just painful for Mikan. She really wanted to explain everything and bother him until he forgives her like they usually do, but he was avoiding her. When they finally reached at the school, Mikan just took in the fresh air which was really refreshing especially with the tense atomshpere she had to endure for the last couple of hours, but will still come back, like a cold during Winter. It was dusk, and Mikan was exhausted. Sure she slept alot on the way here but when she wakes up, her new grown energy rapidly decrease dealing with the silence and bad vibes coming from Natsume.

"Mikan-chan!!!! I missed you so much!!!" a man said as he ran up to her. "Narumi-sensei!!!" she said as she hugged him. "Everyone's been worrying about you!" he commented. 'You sure?' Mikan thought as she sighed as Natsume's angry face appeared in her mind. "Are you ready for school?" Narumi asked with his goofy smile. "As ready as I'll ev-..." Mikan was suddenly distracted by Narumi's clothes. He was actually in a suit, for school! "Hm? what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head "Nothing. Anyways, sure I'll come I hope not to get tackled by them though. I know I kind of left during the battle, leaving everyone wondering where I was." Mikan replied.

Natsume rolled his eyes, and scoffed and started to wandered into the morning fog. "U-uh...I'll see you in class Natsume!" Mikan said with an akward smile, waving. No response from him. She dropped her hand, and had a sad look. 'What happened between them?' Narumi thought, trying to look for clues. There was something up with Natsume's walk, looked like he was ... well nevermind he always walks like that. But Mikan looked rigid, and a bit more fagile before she would break into crying. 'Man, did Natsume say something to put her into this state? Wait, this state seems fillimar.... wait it couldn't be?! Get a hold on yourself Narumi! Gotta get Mikan ready for school!' he thought as Mikan stood staring at him, looking a bit more sad and hurt. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" "... Nothing Narumi-sensei. So can I get ready for school now?" Mikan asked, forcing a smile on her face.

'Man, Narumi can tell easily can he? Wait, I'm in a state? What does he mean?' she wondered as she had read his mind, and heard a sigh. "Come on, Mikan-chan we'll be late for school." He said as he led her down to the fillimar hallways, and the door to Mikan's old room. He opened it up and they both walked in. 'Ahh.... sweet old room. I missed it so much!' Mikan thought as she smiled a bit. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. So see you in class." "Hai." she responsed.

Once he left Mikan felt like she was in a slump now, sure she excited for to be back here, where most of her friends are. However she still feels like just staying in here, crying. But right now isn't the time to think it over, she could do it later. She wasn't going to be late for school this time. So she went into bathroom and got ready, she brushed her hair and put it into pigtails until a flashback occured.

_"Wear it down. It's better that way." Natsume said, as Mikan felt warmth slowly creeping onto her cheeks._

'I'll leave my hair down, just for a day and see how it goes...' she thought as she took off the hair ties and made her hair with curls. She looked into the mirror and still can't believe this is what she looks like with her hair down. She walked out of the bathroom and out of her room on her way to the classroom. She was outside hearing birds chriping, the warmth from the sum was slowly increasing, getting to see her old friends once more. It seemed like a very good day if Mikan was in a good mood, instead she was somewhat sulking.

She roughly shook her head, as she did she past by Natsume was in the Sakura tree. He had taken noticed of her and glanced at her, then sighed in frustration before reading his manga. 'Gotta seem like nothing is wrong... Gotta seem like nothing is wrong...' Mikan thought as she stood at the door. "..." came from the classroom, well except for the whiispering. ' Huh. That's strange, what wrong with everyone?' Mikan thought as she heard a voice._ Where's Narumi-sensei? He really late today, usually he's here five minutes early it's about one minute 'til class starts..._ 'Wait was that, Yuu. Did his voice get a bit deeper?! Nah... it couldn't.' Mikan thought as Narumi was standing right by her. "Ack!" Mikan whispered as she jumped back.

"Wanting to keep, you being here a surprise?" "Hai." Mikan said. "Well, you know to wait outside until I call you in." he said as he went inside leaving her in the silent hallways. She stood there, bored so she used her super-hearing alice. "So today we'll have an old student joining us..." Narumi began to say. _Could it be Mikan? Nah... haven't seen her in a long time... _'Hotaru, but I'm here right now!' Mikan thought. _Could it be Natsume? Haven't seen him since that classifed mission send him off to America..._ 'Ruka-pyon!!!' Mikan thought aloud. _Oh! Hopefully it'll be Natsume-kun, maybe he'll actually accept my gifts this time without burning my hair...._ 'Ahhh. Same old Permy...' Mikan sighed shaking her head.

"Now please welcome...." Mikan sighed. 'Get ready...' " her to the class once more." _Wait, she?_ , _Could it be Mikan?_ Mikan took a deep breath hearing the last thoughts of her classmates, and she walked into the focused class.

Jackie: I really hope you guys are happy with this chapter.

Natsume: ...

Jackie: What, no mean comment this time?

Natsume: ...

Jackie: Giving me the silent treatment?

Natsume: *Barely Nods*

Jackie: *Rolls Eyes* Anyways I really love to thanks these very supportive people who actually are part of my inspiration for continuing this story. Who are the ones who reviewed, favorited, or alerted.

Reviewer:

Mika Otoya

yueyuuko

moonacre99

*_*

anime 1oo%

animerulesgirl

Irischeto

melanie_821

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

natsumexmikan123

bunnyjumps

Sakura Breeze

Athziri Garcia

Favorite Story:

BenDanFan's

moonacre99

Ichigo1010

Irischeto

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

aero4ever

Shayurae

Sakura Breeze

crazylinda

fuudgiee

xXSakura TenshiXx

Favorite Author:

moonacre99

PinkAngelWings

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

arisu09

Athziri Garcia

FanFict-Heroine

Story Alert:

BenDanFan's

moonacre99

camillex123569

Nanotechnology

acro4ever

Athziri Garcia

Author Alert:

moonacre99

Suzuka Harukaze

arisu09

Shayurae

Athziri Garcia

I'm really sorry if your name isn't on here or is mispelled, just PM me and I'll fix it!

Jackie: I'm sorry, that I took a long time to update. And I have an exam coming next week...*Sweatdrop*

Mikan: Yes, so she has no clue when she'll update yet.

Jackie: Yep. I'll seriously try to update, if I can. So please review!

Mikan: And Jackie hopes you liked this chapter! And plz review!

Jackie: See you in the next chapter!


	11. Jeez! Natsume is Still Mad!

Jackie: Hey guys! I'm updating!

Natsume: Tch. I'm not looking forward to this chapter. I'm in a fight with Polka-dots.

Mikan: Aww, Natsume you care! *Smiles*

Natsume: Now who said that I care? I just don't like being in fights with you, it's too troublesome and you bother me until I give in. Stupid. *Leaves*

Mikan: *Grits teeth* Natsume no Baka! *Stomps off*

Jackie: Jeez. Well, I guess I kept you long enough. So here's your chapter! Disclaimer PLZ!

Mikan: *Pops up* I'll do it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Flashback:

She roughly shook her head, as she did she past by Natsume was in the Sakura tree. He had taken noticed of her and glanced at her, then sighed in frustration before reading his manga. 'Gotta seem like nothing is wrong... Gotta seem like nothing is wrong...' Mikan thought as she stood at the door. "..." came from the classroom, well except for the whispering. ' Huh. That's strange, what wrong with everyone?' Mikan thought as she heard a voice._ Where's Narumi-sensei? He really late today, usually he's here five minutes early it's about one minute 'til class starts..._ 'Wait was that, Yuu. Did his voice get a bit deeper? Nah... it couldn't.' Mikan thought as Narumi was standing right by her. "Ack!" Mikan whispered as she jumped back.

"Wanting to keep, you being here a surprise?" "Hai." Mikan said. "Well, you know to wait outside until I call you in." he said as he went inside leaving her in the silent hallways. She stood there, bored so she used her super-hearing alice. "So today we'll have an old student joining us..." Narumi began to say. _Could it be Mikan? Nah... haven't seen her in a long time... _'Hotaru, but I'm here right now!' Mikan thought. _Could it be Natsume? Haven't seen him since that classified mission send him off to America..._ 'Ruka-pyon!' Mikan thought aloud. _Oh! Hopefully it'll be Natsume-kun, maybe he'll actually accept my gifts this time without burning my hair..._ 'Ahhh. Same old Permy...' Mikan sighed shaking her head.

"Now please welcome..." Mikan sighed. 'Get ready...' " her to the class once more." _Wait, she?_ , _Could it be Mikan?_ Mikan took a deep breath hearing the last thoughts of her classmates, and she walked into the focused class.

End of Flashback

Disappear Chapter 11

The class held its breath in hope of the student rejoining their class today. Mikan sighed and walked in, the dead silent class. The minute everyone saw that she had enter the classroom, _their adored_ _tangerine_ has finally came back to make everything right once more.

She enter the classroom, and had kind of hoped for the class to tackle her to the ground in happiness. But all she saw was, them frozen in place. 'I had a feeling they would react like this. I guess that my appearance kind of caught them off guard.' Mikan had on a awkward smile, and had sweatdropped when she turned to Narumi to say something. Only to find him pouting at the reaction of his class. I bet he wasn't expecting this outcome.

Mikan, who was of course was the kind of person who hated the silence, faked a cough to grab the attention of her favorite teacher. "Oh! Sorry. Please reintroduce yourself." Narumi beamed at Mikan. She put on the best smile she could put up despite the feelings that were contradicting to it. "My name is Mikan Sakura. One-star. Special Ability class. My alice, is Nullification. And I am glad to be back in this class!"

She scanned the room and some guys were drooling, though there was nothing delicious in the room to eat. Was there? She saw that all of her wonderful friends was smiling in relief. Then she saw that her class was in a state of shock once more. She rose her eyebrow in confusion. What could the class be in shock about this time? Eh. Might as well read everyone's mind.

Mikan smile faltered a bit, hearing nothing coming from them. They must be that amazed by it huh? By now Mikan assumed that the thing everyone could be staring at is behind her. She still was curious, of what everyone was staring at. But her instinct was warning her not to peek at the thing behind her. She then felt a powerful glare at her back, and she sighed. By now she knew who was the one behind her.

'Shoot. It's coming back…' Mikan could feel her emotions swelling up in her once more. "Ah! Natsume-kun! It's really nice of you to join the class today, even if you were allowed a day of rest before returning to class." Narumi smiled, breaking the silence. Even though he could feel Natsume's infuriated aura, merging with Mikan's gloomy aura. "These two will be partners still. Also Minna-san, this is a free period. Bye~!" Narumi swiftly left the room. "…" the class was still quiet.

Natsume saunter towards his old seat by Ruka, with Mikan following suit. However Mikan was looking at the ground. Natsume sat in his chair, and began talking to Ruka, ignoring Mikan. Once Mikan sat in her seat, everyone had came back to life. Everyone looked at the two in disbelief, not sure if this was some kind of dream.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko yelled in joy as they both jumped onto Mikan hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Ack! Anna, Nonoko!" Mikan smiled, momentarily forgetting the situation between her and Natsume. "Hey Mikan!" Koko and Kitsuneme said as they walked over to her, especially with Koko with his goofy smile. "Hi Mikan-chan." Yuu said shyly, as he bowed to her.

By now Anna and Nonoko had finally stopped hugging her and was very excited to see that she returned. "I guess it's nice to see you back here, Sakura." Sumire said as she was avoiding Mikan's face. "Oh, Permy!" Mikan was happy. "Whatever! It's a student's job to say that! Plus I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME PERMY!" Sumire had already snapped even if Mikan was back. By now Mikan was shivering behind her desk, even though it's wouldn't impede Sumire from jumping at her. "Great…. Now the devil face has come back too… The chaos here will finally resume." Koko said with Kitsuneme snickering. "WHAT WAS THAT KOKO? ERRR! YOU TWO!" Sumire shrieked as the two boys joined Mikan behind her desk.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth." Koko said in defense, still beaming at her. Sumire shook her head and just went back to her desk. Ruka, who was quietly conversing with the enraged Natsume, but stopped. "It's nice to see you Mikan." Ruka smiled. "You too, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled as she was getting back to her chair. Natsume was frowning at Ruka, who shook his head at him.

"Welcome back, Baka." a cold voice said. Mikan gasped knowing who it was. She brightly smiled, and starting running towards the person. "HOTARU!" She shouted as she lunged at Hotaru for a hug.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**BAM!**

"OW! HOTARU!" Mikan had tears in her eyes as she weakly glared at the ever stoic inventor. Mikan had jumped off the wall, dusting off the dust on her uniform. She looked back at the wall with a _small_ dent, as big as her…. "Hey, just because I haven't seen you in awhile doesn't mean you're allowed to hug me." Hotaru plainly said, as Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "Plus I think you could finally repay your debt to me." Hotaru smirked. As Mikan was confused, "How?" she asked. "Well, I see that you have a fan club now…" Hotaru bluntly said as she pointed her finger at the group of boy huddled in a corner with a banner above their heads. 'The opening of the Mikan-sama fan-club!' It read. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Well, it's really nice to be here." Mikan smiled. Natsume couldn't take being there any longer.

**Slam!**

Everyone stared at Natsume who had his hands on the desk, standing. Everyone was startled by his sudden movement, even Ruka and his bunny. Mikan intently looked at Natsume with her eyes filled with miserable very evident in her eyes. Natsume felt it, and glared down at her. This time Mikan could easily tell what was in his eyes; Rage, Frustration, Confusion, Relief, and wait was there some jealously in there too? 'What would Natsume have to be jealous about?' Mikan was becoming more and more confused by the second.

Everyone who, finally noticed the two's aura which were VERY unusual from what they thought they feel from them. Natsume's aura was easily distinctive to everyone, he was fuming. Mikan's aura was sorrowful. Natsume, who sees Mikan wasn't responding only said, "Tch." as he left the room. Ruka was one of the first to come out of their concentration, realizing the situation well barely left the room as well running after Natsume. "Natsume!" Ruka's voice echoed throughout the room as the footsteps faded. As soon as the footsteps were no longer heard, they all came out of their trance.

Mikan sat there, trying to drown out the loud yells from her fan club and those defending Natsume. However her friends were staring at her, Mikan was staring into space. Hotaru was staring at her, as Anna and Nonoko was near her. "Hey, Mikan-chan, you okay?" they asked. Mikan blinked once and shook her head and smiled trying to reassure her friends. "No. I'm okay." she said it.

"Liar. You are not okay." Hotaru said. Mikan gritted her teeth, trying not to cry. And when she was sure she was going to cry. She sighed, "You're right Hotaru I'm not." "Then what are you waiting for?" "Huh?" "If you want to cry, cry. Even if I had said that you still look uglier when you cry. Sometimes, it's not okay to let your feelings bottled up."

Mikan's vision began to be clouded with tears as she began running towards Hotaru. But what Hotaru said next made Mikan stop. "But don't you dare go crying on my uniform, that will cost you 10,000 rabbits." Hotaru said as she went back to her invention. "You cold-hearted-!" Mikan said as she began to sob.

Everyone came to her and tried to comfort her. _Just what exactly happened between her and Natsume?_ Was the only thought on the class's mind. _Well, good reason or not. Hyuuga is going to pay for it…._ Hotaru polished her new and improved Baka gun.

Natsume was resting against the sakura tree, on a branch. As his best friend ran towards him. "Why were you like that towards Mikan? I thought out of everyone, you'd be the one most happy." Ruka panted. "She seemed like she was enjoying her time in America. Didn't seem like she missed us, she was too busy with her new friends." Natsume stared at the blue sky, and clenched his fists once more.

"Natsume, you know that she'd be making new friends whenever we like it or not. Also we all know she tends to…lose focus easily. However she'll always come back for us." Ruka tried convincing him. Didn't work. "…" Natsume kept quiet, glaring at the sky now. Ruka sighed, "Fine. Whatever Natsume. But you are going to lose Mikan if you keep this up. Later." Ruka said as she left him alone to his thoughts. Natsume sighed. _She didn't seem to care that we was miles away from us. Polka-dots seemed that she never was worried about us…_ He was even more infuriated, before falling asleep.

Mikan took a glimpse at the window to see a full moon surrounded by stars. She strolled into her bathroom, to check her face. When she checked in the mirror, she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red with her sniffling. She might even scare her fan club with her face. Mikan turned of the water faucet, and washed her face with icy water which brought relief to her exhausted face. She grabbed a towel and gently dried her face. She looked up, she looked about the same now, her smile was the only thing missing.

She frowned, and left with the bathroom. She turned off the lights and a dim yellow light remained on the nightstand by her bed. She went over to her bed and slid into her bed with her silky, cherry blanket covering her. As she reached over to the little lamp, and switched it off. She gazed sadly at the ceiling, then turned at her side to go to bed.

Unknown to her, her translucent window shown a shadow standing outside of her room before vanishing. There's was another thing about the silhouette she had missed. It was an outline of a boy.

Jackie: What you think? Was it good? Because it apparently took me the whole day to finish somehow.

Mikan: Well to me it was good! Though that pervert is peeved off still, and it's annoying me. *Pouts*

Annika: *Pops up* Jackie! What am I and the rest supposed to do now that we are still in America yet the setting of the story is now in Japan!

Jackie: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Annika: *Rolls eyes* *Leaves*

Jackie: Well, I like to thank those who reviewed, favorite this story, and alerted this story:

Reviewers:

The Innocent Bystander

Miksume22

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

Sapphire Shine

moonacre99

Irischeto

Sakura Breeze

Favorite Story:

xp animelover

Shayurae

tangerinelove

maria shikibu

cocophyz12

4everDazzleDreams

midnightsleeper29

AnimeMangaLover1995

Ryuu Ryuu-kun

Story Alert:

cherrysweet23

polka-dots123

Irischeto

Also if you aren't on this list or your name is misspelled PLZ PM me and I'll fix it!

Jackie: So yeah. I will update soon, along with my other stories. Since school is out! So PLZ review!

Mikan: PLZ review! *Waves*

Jackie and Mikan: See you in the next chapter!


	12. Finally! The Reason of Natsume's Rage!

Jackie: Hi! Yea, so I wanted to write for this chapter. I also have this poll, REALLY important for the stories. So I would be so THANKFUL if you, awesome readers, would take the time to vote on the poll that is on my profile. So, since everyone is gone for the chappie. I'll go straight to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Flashback:

Mikan took a glimpse at the window to see a full moon surrounded by stars. She strolled into her bathroom, to check her face. When she checked in the mirror, she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red with her sniffling. She might even scare her fan club with her face. Mikan turned of the water faucet, and washed her face with icy water which brought relief to her exhausted face. She grabbed a towel and gently dried her face. She looked up, she looked about the same now, her smile was the only thing missing.

She frowned, and left with the bathroom. She turned off the lights and a dim yellow light remained on the nightstand by her bed. She went over to her bed and slid into her bed with her silky, cherry blanket covering her. As she reached over to the little lamp, and switched it off. She gazed sadly at the ceiling, then turned at her side to go to bed.

Unknown to her, her translucent window shown a shadow standing outside of her room before vanishing. There's was another thing about the silhouette she had missed. It was an outline of a boy.

End of Flashback

Disappeared Chapter 12

The morning was just… perfect. The birds were chirping, the temperature wasn't too hot nor too cold. It seemed almost like the perfect day. However, no matter how wonderful the day seemed. In someone's eyes, it was just another day that was going to be three things. Unbearable, annoying, and especially irritating. By now we all know who this could be. Right?

In a large bedroom which was very neat, the bed had a velvet-like blanket covering a lump that seemed to be breathing. The sunlight by now had reached it's way into the room using the window, and began to shine upon the person's face. The mass groaned in annoyance as the sunlight continued to beam on the its' face. Until no longer could it ignore it, so it shove it's incredibly soft blanket off itself.

The person sat up, clearly upset that his long-needed sleep was interrupted by the sun. Another thing was, he had a HORRENDOUS time trying to get sleep last night thanks to his small stroll outside the other night. He just HAD to accidentally saunter by her room, while thinking about her, and peek into her room. What a mistake that was. Thanks to the cute look she had as she was sleeping, the boy couldn't sleep as his thoughts contradicted each others' comments throughout the nighttime. By the time he could rest in peace as his thoughts became quiet, the sun just had to shine on his face.

He went into his bathroom and took a quick bath and thought maybe he should get to the classroom early to take a nap before class. And maybe during class too, or even after class. But he knew his class, he couldn't possibly leave him be, especially not after how they saw him treat Mikan.

'Stupid Polka-dots, it's her fault for being so selfish, and so… unlike herself.' Natsume sighed as he messed up his raven hair. He had already on his uniform so he left to the hopefully, silent classroom. He quietly was traveling through the empty hallways, with his thoughts starting another uproar, which was giving him a massive headache. But all of that went away as the picture of Mikan calmly sleeping appeared in his head. He shook his head to get rid of the image. 'Sure, she was kind of like a friend to me. But why does images of Polka-dots keep popping up? My brain trying to remind me how she was forgetting her friends?' Natsume thought.

Sure, Natsume let's go that reason, for now at least.

Natsume finally reached the classroom, he opened the door. And had felt a little bit relieved to find the classroom. He went over to his desk sat on the cold chair, as he reached into his desk to grab his favorite manga as he covered his face with it, and began to rest again.

All was silent in the classroom, with the room brightly lit. As a hand appeared at one of the desks. It pulled itself to its feet as it sighed, putting their hand over their quickly beating heart. Their brown hair was once more freely loose, looking silky. They sighed when they remembered, they could've use the invisibility alice!

Mikan slapped her forehead, thinking how could she could forget. When she realized that she wasn't alone, she quickly turned to Natsume who luckily was still sleeping with his breathe remaining steady. She sighed, she couldn't think clearly when she used her super-hearing alice, where she heard someone's footsteps. She just had that gut feeling to duck under someone's desk. Luckily her feeling was right.

Mikan woke up early because she just couldn't get back to sleep after she woke up. So she just got ready for class, planning on greeting everyone. She was thinking now however, that maybe she should leave Natsume to his peace. She turned to leave for the door.

**Thud**

Mikan looked back at Natsume, his manga wasn't on his face anymore. Mikan didn't like the face he had on right now. His face had a angry, and upset expression on his face. Mikan sighed. "Why can't Natsume be just as expressive with his emotions like he is in his dreams…..?" Mikan whispered to herself. She wanted to comfort him, when she just recollected that she had the alice to look into people's dreams as well. 'Worth a try. At least I can see what's bothering Natsume in his dreams.' Mikan thought. Mikan yawned, and her eyes began to flutter closed.

**Thud**

Mikan collapse to the floor, it's seemed serious as if it was critical by the way she fell to the floor. But she was plainly sleeping, for that's the only way for a person to sneak a peek at people's dreams. However, it might have outdo the outcome of her position if she only had sat at a desk before activating her alice. Forgetful Mikan.

_Natsume was running around in streets in casual clothes, seeming to be following someone. _**Hm… Looks like a flashback, the streets in here were from America. Plus he seems to be pretty determined, on whatever he's doing. But…. The streets here don't seem familiar to me… Where is he? **Mikan stared in confusion as he continued running through the crowd when he stopped at this building. _He walked in as if he had any business to be there, well, he did have business with his mission. He walked through various hallways, until he noticed a opened door revealing a conference currently being held. _

_He silently walked into the room, he saw the room was only filled with kids with this boy around his age who seemed to be planning a upcoming party. He scanned impatiently around the room, when he smirked. There was a browned-haired girl with her hair up in pigtails. _**Mikan widened her eyes saying, "I never went to event like this I would be constantly with Alyssa, Annika, Chris, Izzy, and Hikaru." Then a image of them appeared, and Mikan pouted. **

_The conference went on for another hour, after that people began to leave the room. With the room almost empty, the brunette was surrounded by others. Natsume sat in his chair, bored waiting for Mikan's companions to leave her. He hoped she would notice him soon, since he was beginning to hear girls whispering, taking a glance at him every second or so._

_He looked at the girl talking with the others. He was kind of glad to find her safe and sound. She of course would be Mikan, same voice, same face, almost same EVERYTHING. However, there was something __**odd**__ about her. He didn't want to think too much on this so he just glance at his watch. __April 17__, it read above the time._

**Mikan narrowed her eyes at the date, as she knew her brain was trying to get her to recall a memory. Then that's when she realized what she was doing that whole day, it was actually the day she met Izzy for the first time. She remembered she glanced at the calendar which read, ****April 17**** as well. However she did remember there was this scandal going around about her going to these various events when she had never heard of them. However Alyssa had told her she'll fix the problem, so they usually would dissolve as soon as Alyssa had told everyone that Mikan was with her the whole time. She never knew Natsume was one of them to witness this. But she could understand why they thought she was actually there, with this person. It could've been her twin! But that's impossible, or her sister would've been here right now with her. Mikan then began thinking ridiculous reasons the person could act and look SO much like her.**

_The girl looked up at Natsume, who smirked knowing Mikan who start yelling why he was there and such. However, he got the exact opposite of Mikan's personality. "Stop, staring at me. Creep!" Natsume rose his eyebrow as Mikan had the snobbish look on her face. Maybe Mikan is playing around?_

_A bit later she was leaving as Natsume caught her wrist as she was heading towards the parking lot. "What?" she asked in an annoyed way. Natsume found it strange. "I'm here to take you back to Gakuen Alice." Natsume bluntly said. Even though he was beginning to feel curious as to why Mikan was acting like this. _

"_Gakuen Alice? No. No. NO! I never want to see those losers back there! I have better friends here!" Mikan laughed. Natsume could feel his fury growing, but he knew he just had to bring her back no matter what. "What about Imai? She's the main reason you even came into our lives." Natsume reasoned. "I don't really care for anyone there. Now leave me alone!" She tugged more roughly on her arm to release herself from Natsume's grip. So she continued, "Why do you care so much? I don't care about you either!" Natsume's eye for second, widen with his grip on her loosen, as she pulled her arm away. Then she left him, alone in the lobby as if he was dust._

**Mikan instantly knew any idea of that person relating to her flew out of the window. As well the idea of it being like her number 1 fan. She also knew no one hates her, so… who else is there? Mikan then left the motive alone, then started thinking how the person could exactly copy her but her personality. However, she began to drift from the subject and into the topic of alices. She began thinking about how hard it was learning the alices, especially with Annika's and Alyssa's difficult way of teaching things. Then, she knew she was getting off the important thing. Then paid attention to Natsume's flashback dream once more.**

_Natsume felt insulted, hurt, confused, but mostly furious. He coldly glared at her and the guy waiting for her by the garage door. He turned and went on his own way. He didn't watch much T.V. nor listened to the gossip from the magazines. He mostly -_

Suddenly his dream was beginning to fade away from Mikan's vision. It was becoming darker and darker. **"What's happening?" Mikan wasn't sure what was happening when everything went dark.**

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

"Hm?" Mikan slowly sat up, and boy did her back ache! She rubbed her eyes, and blinked as her eyes was getting adjusted to the light in the room. When they did, she noticed some people were at their desks. She noticed Koko with a stick? So that was what was poking her? Anyways she knew one thing.

The Mikan Natsume saw was an imposter.

Jackie: Shocked? Love it?

Mikan: *Gasp* I liked it!

Jackie: Thanks. Also I like to thank those who took the time to; review, favorite story, favorite author, story alert, and author alert:

Reviewers:

Irischeto

satori-chan

DN Angel fallen angel

kaye

Favorite Story:

NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE

primpula

Sakurahime92

HazZel and CriMson

DN Angel fallen angel

Favorite Author:

DN Angel fallen angel

Story Alert:

Kazu-neko

Blu3x

sakurahime92

DN Angel fallen angel

Author Alert:

DN Angel fallen angel

If I misspelled your penname or it isn't on here, PLZ send me a PM! I also like to thank those who are reading this as well.

Jackie: So I might update real soon for this story. But I apologize for the kind of late update. I came later from this event than I had expected, and got a late start on the chapter, and needed help on this one part too.

Mikan: It's okay, Jackie. Just as long as you updated! *Smiles*

Jackie: *Nods* I have to go now! PLZ review! Also plz take the poll on my profile!

Mikan: PLZ review Jackie's story!

Mikan and Jackie: See you in the next chapter!


End file.
